Deepening Desires
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: Evil-ish/dark/hot!Neville. Neville is out to save the world, no matter how much he has to give up. Powerful!Neville. And maybe he will get a taste of love from a certain death eater... NOT ON HIATUS. I WILL FINISH THIS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!09
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**The Dark**

**

* * *

  
**

Neville sat down on the stool, trembling. He didn't want to tremble, but he was far to afraid not too. The black, ragged hat was placed over his head, and it slid so far down his face that it covered half of it.

_Not Slytherin_..., He thought frantically. _Not Slytherin_.

**Not Slytherin?**, The hat asked.

Neville shook my head. _No, i can't be in Slytherin!_

**You have the potential to be great, Neville Longbottom. Far from a squib, i assure you. Extremely far. Loyalty shines through you greatly. Hufflepuff perhaps? But no! You have a strong sense for revenge. Slytherin would be a great house to put you in. You and your....abilities...**

_No! I don't want to be like he did! _

The hat thought it over with a soft 'hmm'. But yes, the hat was in a great amount of thought. This boy was even harder then the Potter!

Finally, the hat sighed.

**Would Gryffindor approve your conscious? **

Neville gasped. _But im not brave or courageous. _

The hat suddenly laughed. **Oh, hahaha! What a blind child you are! It is quite obvious that i do not place you in Ravenclaw! Oh my dear boy, you have much to learn about yourself. **

_But im not...._, Neville thought sadly.

**Hmm, well. Hufflepuff is not a place for you. You are too free spirited and minded. You are sadly to daft for Ravenclaw, though i can see you have a very wide, open, and nurtured mind. So i am stuck with Slytherin or Gryffindor. Would you like me to choose, or you to choose? **

_But i thought you chose the houses not—_

Neville's thought was cut off my a loud roar.

"**GRYFFINDOR!!**," the hat screamed.

* * *

I was only seven years old when i learned i could talk to snakes. It frightened me at first—It still does.

I do not like this ability i have. No, i love it.

And that is what scares me.

I love the feeling of being in control; being in power. It excited me to no end.

What is worse then this is that i can make people do things. I don't even have to say it! I just have to think it. There's no wand attached to this, either.

It's just me, my mind, and my tongue.

I'm a threat to the world.

If you wouldn't mind, i would enjoy it if he we went back in time to when i was seven. If you do mind, then i am sorry for the inconvenience.

**-Apparating Back In Time- **

My feet crushed against the soft, icy snow crystals that had landed on the hard, leafless tree branch.. My feet were numb with coldness, and my toes were purple. I was wrapped in a scarf and a big jacket. I have shorts and i shirt on, but besides that, i was bare. I trembled as i climbed up the tree. I didn't know why i was climbing it. Maybe it was just to get away from the world. Get away from what happened to my parents.

Suddenly, my foot slipped. I gasped, grabbing tightly onto the branch. My foot slid, but the caught itself on a branch. I took a sigh of relief, positioning myself in a sitting way on the branch, balancing out on the closest part to the tree trunk. I raised my foot that slid, and put it on my other knee. There was a wide, bleeding gash on the underside.

I stared at the blood in horror.

My mind felt foggy and i started to get dizzy.

"Help," i whispered. I put a steadying hand on the trunk and then covered the gash with the other one.

I look over to the hospital where my parents lived—St. Mungo's.

My grandma was inside with my parents, eating a sweet lunch snack. I had lied to her—saying i needed to go to the bathroom—just to get away. I couldn't stand seeing my parents like that.

Couldn't stand it at all.

_Hissssss_

I felt a scaly, hard, smooth surface wrap around the hand that was covering my foot. I looked down to see a dark black and green snake coiling itself around me.

I stared at it as it's tongue slipped out it's mouth, flicking around as it detected it's surroundings.

It wrapped around my arm so hand and foot so tightly, pushing them together.

I was horrified. Was this snake going to bite me? Was i going to die?

But it didn't. It just kept pushing my foot and hand together, tightly closing the gap where blood seeped through.

It was...._helping me_?

The snake hissed, as if to reply.

"Hello?," I asked.

_Heeeelloooo_

My heart skipped a beat. It was talking to me.

So i was..i was...

I took my hand off the tree trunk and clasped it over my mouth.

I was speaking parseltongue!

"_What is my name...?," _i whispered.

_Nevvvville _

My body trembled.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!"

My head snapped around at the faint call of my name.

I searched around for the caller until my eyes landed dead set on my Grammy, who looked rageful.

"_Oh no!_," I gasped. I looked back to the snake for some reason. _"You have to go!_"

Yesssss masssssteeer, the snake hissed before it slid off me and back to wherever it came from. I got a spanking that day. Even though it left an ugly bruise on my but, i was fine with it. I was more preoccupied with my encounter with the snake then i was with Grammy's hand.

I ended up getting stitches on my foot too. It hurt, but i was fine. Im always fine.

**-Apparating Back To The Future- **

That was my first encounter with a snake. After that, they just found me. I would be in my room, writing in my journal when they would somehow slither in my bedroom and get on top of me.

I became used to it after a while, and i wasn't afraid.

I actually liked them.

What i liked about them most though, is that they would call me 'Master'.

It made me feel all tingly inside, and butterflies were lively.

Merlin, help me, i am sinful.

I started having conversations with them. Telling them about my life; my feelings.

They never ran away. Or, haha, slithered, away.

No, they just sat on my lap and stared at me, listening intently. I pet them too. I thanked them.

I learned that i could speak to snakes before i learned i could control people—or things.

It happened that next summer. It was a hot day. Please, allow me to take you back.

**-Apparating Back In Time- **

I know it is wrong of me, but i eavesdrop. Well....my snakes...._my_....

Anyways. My 'friends' like to listen in on conversations, and then they tell me about them.

I don't ask them too, they just do.

My snakes listen to conversations...about stuff your not supposed to listen about.

Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I have found out that i am....._much _like him.

I look like him. I can do the things he can do...

It scares me.

I'm not evil. I never will be.

....Right?

I am eight years old right now. My feet dig into the sandy dirt of the lowly playground. They support the swing motion of the swing im sitting on.

It's a boring day. Grandma is feeding birds and reading right now on our front porch. I'm supposed to be home by supper.

We're having lamb.

Lamb is okay. It feels like a weird thing to eat, but it's alright. I don't hate it nor do i love it.

My hands grip the chain bars of the swing tightly, as if i let go, i would fall.

I wondered if Voldemort did this...

I also wonder why i think of such things. I know better.

But....

A snake—which i named Len—is coiled around my ankle. She is black and orange, and most likely poisonous.

I'm staring strait ahead at the blazing sun. It's just starting to go down, which is good. My eyes are said to glisten with emotion, but i doubt that right now.

I'm not feeling anything. I don't feel empty, i just don't feel like anything.

My mind doesn't want to make thoughts, and my tongue doesn't want to speak. It's simple.

In the twenty feet distance, i notice a toddler and a kid a little bit older then me.

The toddler was playing in the sand, giggling cheerfully. The other boy looked angry.

I glanced over to a bench, where a mother was. I could tell that these people were muggles—the mom had a cellular devise held to her ear.

She didn't seem to be paying attention to her kids. She was yelling into the phone.

I looked back to the boys.

The boy was now extremely angry. He hiked up his foot and then dug it into the sand, spraying the toddler with sand.

I gritted my teeth with anger.

The toddler started to cry, which enraged the other boy more.

He looked as though he was about to punch the toddler.

He brought up his hand—

"STOP!," i screamed, leaning forward to get a better range.

Suddenly, the boy stopped. He looked confused—as if, he wanted to know what he was doing there.

I leaned back into the swing, my mind buzzing, as the mom finally closed her phone and looked over to the two boys. She started yelling and stomping when she noticed the little one covered in sand and crying.

Had I....just controlled him?

Yes, i just had.

I started swinging again, this time, staring at the ground.

The woman and her two children walked past me, the mom still interrogating her older son.

**-Apparating Back To The Future- **

And that was how i knew i could control people. I still feel bad, even though i know it was for the good of things. I had taken away the boys will and forced him to do something....

I'm sorry im telling you this. You probably don't care. None do, really. Except my snakes. They care. But you don't.

Yes, I'm talking to you because i have had a most depressing weak.

You see, my toad died this Tuesday. Poor Trevor. But worse, is that Gram's also died too. She had a heart attack.

It's amazing how witches can die from natural causes. It's actually horrible.

It shows that were not immortal. We're just like muggles. _Just _like them.

I went to her funeral yesterday. Not many came. I didn't expect them too.

I was the first one to show up there, and the last one to leave. My snakes kept me company when everyone left. I sat at her grave, just staring at it and mourning. I don't remember if i cried. I probably did.

Anyway, Summers coming up. I'm excited, i guess.

Im staying at the Leaky Cauldron and will have constant visitors to see how im doing.

They probably just want to make sure i don't slit my wrists and murder myself.

I wont, because that's stupid. Extremely stupid.

I'm planning to make many changes this summer.

I do not expect you to care. Neither do i expect you to notice.

Anyway, i should stop talking to you, black mass. I must go to bed.

* * *

Today is the last day of my fifth year in **H**ogwarts. Next year i will be a sixth year, and i am excited.

I guess.

I ate the last spoonful of my cereal, and then the bowl disappeared. I wasn't at all that hungry.

I got up from the Gryffindor table, and then paused, looking at the Slytherin.

What would've happened to me...if i had been put in Slytherin?

Then i shook my head violently, cursing myself.

I walked over to where the centuries-old hat lay, floating over the pedestal.

It doesn't move; not one bit.

I stare at it for the longest time. I didn't know why. I just remember when it sorted me. I haven't had it placed on my head ever since, even though i want to ask it why it sorted me into the brave and hearty.

Finally, i sigh and shake my head, turning swiftly around and walking out the Great Hall, my cloak billowing behind me.

* * *

I was just about to get onto the whistling train when a hand clenched onto my shoulder.

I looked back to see Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, smiling at me kindly.

I put on a smile too, my hand tightening around my case strap as i let go of the train bars, walking away from the door so i didn't block anyone.

"Yes, Professor Sir?," i asked in a curious tone.

"Ah, Mister. Long bottom, always a curious one."

Neville's eyes narrowed in confusion, and he looked around before returning his vision to Dumbledore.

"Im sorry, sir, but i have to—"

"Neville, i have been hearing from fellow colleagues that you say things in your sleep," Dumbledore said sweetly.

Neville nodded slowly. "I reckon i have ever since the first year, sir."

Dumbledore's icy blue eyes bored into Neville, as if searching for something.

"Said colleagues say that you murmur things in your sleep that they do not understand."

"I'm sorry they can't understand me mumbling?," Neville tried, still befuddled.

"No, Mister Longbottom, it is not of the voice level of which they hear it from it is the way the words produce."

The whistle blew one last final round, loud.

"Look, sir, i have to get on the train," i said finally.

The deep set gazing look that Dumbledore was throwing me softened, and he smiled.

"Of course," he said, positioning a hand towards the door.

I stared at him as i got on the train, all the way until i couldn't see him anymore.

_That_, is what you call awkward.

* * *

I set down my boulder-heavy suitcases by my bed, sighing My arms felt immediate release, and I smiled. My room was nice enough.

I walked over to the window and pushed open its shielding curtains. The sky was a clouded mixture of pink and purple hues that tied together and twisted beautifully. The half-moon was spouting out amongst no where, and stars dotted the atmosphere.

My hands the lightly gripped the red curtains released the cotton cloth, slowly falling to my side.

"_Collin,"_ i called.

A minute later, a white and purple snake appeared, slithering over to me. It crawled up my leg and then over my back and up to my shoulder.

_Master_, it whispered.

I smirked. I always got excited to the name. Master.

"_My book," _I replied.

_Of course, Master_.

The snake slid off my body and slithered over to my bag. She slipped into the open pouch where my journal lay.

She brought it over to me.

I leaned down and grabbed it out of her mouth.

"_Thank you, Collin."_

_Of course, Master_.

Then, Collin glided away.

I walked back to my bed, running my fingers along the front of the leathered journal.

This book was a reserve of secrets and important information. My work. My visions.

All of it was hidden inside the journal.

"_Open," _I whispered. The book only opened to my specific parseltongue.

There was a 'click' as the journal unlocked.

It started to flip open to the course of what Neville wanted the page too.

His eyes scanned each page.

This was a book of secrets. Of important information.

It was mine and only mine. Only i understood it.

It held the secrets of Voldemort. It held the secrets of every person I've known just because i can see strait through them.

There were formulas for potions and all things related...lay out maps for animals that were still yet to be discovered.

But probably the most important thing in the was Voldemort's plan. I have been connecting everything I've seen. I put it together and i know when and where Voldemort will strike next.

It's scary.

But im used to it.

I closed the book and set it on my bed, rubbing my head. I then reached into my suitcase and took out a dark cloak.

I slipped it on and put up the hood.

Then, i left my room, silently walking out the pub.

I had my hands shoved in the pockets as i walked with my head down, making my way towards the Hog's Head Inn.

I arrived and got a seat at the corner end of the bar, where it was darkest. It was dingy and humid, and had a horrible disgusting aura the reeked of Death Eaters.

"What can i get you?," the tender asked.

"Firewhisky. Strongest you have," I replied.

The man looked over me, then turned and made my drink.

He slammed it down in front of me.

I took it and threw my head back, gulping down the whole drink in seconds.

"'nother," i said.

The man looked shocked that i could finish it that quickly. Only big, fat brutes could do that—apparently—and they would be drunk by the time they finished it.

But i wasn't drunk. Or i was doing a good job of hiding it.

I inhaled the next three cup fulls, and by the time i was done, my head was drumming an uneven beat.

"Shit...," i grumbled, slumping in my seat.

I rest my chin on my left arm, staring at whatever i could possibly staring at.

The tender set a cup down, and i tilted my head back and drank half of it, setting it back down.

I was drunk.

* * *

It's a week before term starts again.

I've been reading mostly. I've always liked to read.

It was funny. I could remember what my snakes and visions said _perfectly, _but i absolutely _sucked _at remembering stuff from classes and books.

I can't help that though. I've also been helping out in shops. Though im not really all that helpful, i still am i well asset...

So now, it's time to go shopping.

Now, _apparently_, i have a fortune. I don't know where it came from and i don't know how it got there, but i do.

That is why my bag is filled full with mostly Galleons, and a few Sickles.

And that's nothing. Really.

Our vault was packed _full _of gold bars, i swear to you.

Anyway, shopping shall be....entertaining .

._.

-

Ollivanders's shop look......destroyed.

Neville walked in, and the floors creaked underneath him. Shelves were on the floor, broken. Papers and boxes littered the floor.

Neville walked around, interested. It was dark and gloomy, and smelled of dust.

Neville was just about to turn and leave when he felt a narrow object against the back of his neck.

"State your name and business," said an extremely wary, old tired voice.

"Na-Neville Long-Longbottom, sir...i-i need a wand....," Neville spoke. He wanted to call for Collin or Len, but didn't.

The want slowly left his nape, and Neville relaxed...slightly.

"A Longbottom eh?," the shop owner asked, rubbing his chin. "Good, good people...," he murmured.

Neville turned around to look over the extremely short, three-hundred old looking male. Ollivander looked scared shitless.

"Your there son, i take it, Neville," he asked.

Neville nodded. "Yes."

"Well then, today is your lucky, _lucky _day," Ollivander said.

Neville raised an eyebrow.

Ollivander smiled kindly. "I am leaving tonight. You will be my last wand, you will."

"Oh..," Neville said. "I-im sorry."

Ollivander chuckled, clapping his bony hands together. "These are harsh times, Longbottom sir. Harsh. Follow me."

Neville accompanied the man around the broken shop, waiting.

"Is there a reason why you need a wand, Neville? You have one in your front pocket."

"It's my fathers," Neville replied. "I've had to use it for five years. It doesn't work that well with me."

Ollivander snorted. "Of course. The wand chooses the wizard, not vice versa." Ollivander picked out a box from the floor, giving it to Neville. "Oak. Ten and Three Fourths Inches. Dragon Heartstring."

Neville tried out. It caused a large explosion.

It was quickly taken out Neville's hands.

Then, another one was placed in his seconds later. "Yew. Twelve Inches. Veela hair."

A large crash.

"Vine. Eleven and a half inches. Phoenix feather."

A large boom.

Neville might be the one destroying Ollivander's shop now. No wand he tried seemed to work with him. Most he couldn't even touch. They would magically repel against him like a Magnet and same poles.

Finally, an hour later, Ollivander held out a box. " Most valuable wand i have ever held," he said. "Fourteen point three inches. It is made out of Ash and Hawthorn. It's core..."

Ollivander trailed off into a silence.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Ollivander sighed. "It's core is made out of two dragon heart strings, one veela hair, one phoenix feather, two vampire blood drops, and one unicorn hair."

Neville stared at him in shock. "You can make a core with all that?!"

Ollivander nodded. "I agree. Quite odd. Try it out."

Neville opened the box and grabbed the wand. It didn't run away. Actually, it seemed attracted to him. Neville felt a tingle in his heart. Like...he felt connected.

Neville felt a low hiss escape his mouth.

Ollivander failed to notice.

Neville held up the wand. "Avifors!," he called. A splintered piece of wood suddenly popped into a twittering bird.

Neville's eyes widened in surprise. "It works!"

Ollivander ran a thumb over his chin thoughtfully. "Interesting....," he murmured.

"How much would you like for it?," Neville asked, rather enthusiastically.

Ollivander smiled. "Oh, you will not be paying me. Run along now, Neville Longbottom."

Neville starred at him. "But I—"

"Run along, now."

"Are you—"

"Go."

Neville looked him over, and then nodded. "Thank you," he said, before walking out, wand in hand.

* * *

Most of the shops i went to, i ended up having to search through all the wreckage. I had to do this for my books at Flourish and Blotts, my potion ingredients at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, and my cauldron at Pottidge's Cauldron shop.

You could say that a stole.....but i saw other people there too.

My next stop was pets.

"_What animal would you not kill?," _I asked my snakes.

_Oh masssterrr, we would not killl any of your...petssss, _David said in the back of my ear.

"_Not even a rat?" _

_Hissssss...._

I smirked. _"An owl?" _

_Of coursssse massssterrrr, _Collin said.

"Then to Eeylops Owl Emporium," i murmured. If you haven't noticed, i had a very friendly democratic relationship with my snakes— Something that Voldemort never had. (If you don't mind me assuming)

This shop too looked like it was closing down. Though there were boxes and cages—nothing said it was destroyed by any means.

People were cramped inside—apparently trying to get their last owl before the shop closed.

It was loud and annoying. I had no clue why i did what i did next.

"Stop talking. Move,"I whispered.

Immediately, the place became silent, and every started clearing. There was a sickening clench of my stomach, and i bit the inside of my lip.

I walked over to a rather beautiful owl.

It was black as night, and it's icy blue eyes shown like stars.

I picked up the cage and gave the clerk a load full of galleons.

"Sir—," she called.

I held up my hand, not turning around to look at her as i walked out the store.

It was the least i could do for that stunt.

* * *

I went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions next to get new robes.

I was her last customer.

She fitted me, and gave me everything i needed. I too, just like i did with the cashier at Eeylops, gave her more then asked.

She seemed extremely grateful.

On my way out, i went head strait into a body.

I gasped, almost falling.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me back up. I looked up.

In front of me stood Draco Malfoy.

His long blonde hair was neatly hanging from his scalp—his grey eyes shined. I didn't get t hat good of a look at him, for a ran out too quickly, finding that i had a full out hard-on.

* * *

Neville charmed his stuff back to his room in an Alley. Then, he whispered, "Erase."

"Erase" was a spell he had learned from a vision. It erased all magical anythings that had to do with your wand, so no one knew you had illegally used Magic underage outside Hogwarts.

He put his wand back into his back pant pocket, and walked into the liveliest shop in Diagon Alley:

Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

That was the only shop that looked happy and cheerful. It had bright colors and loud vibrant noise was muffled from the inside.

Neville walked in, and the music blasted in his ears. He was surrounded by people, and he was getting pushed in shoved.

Neville walked around inside the Weasley twin's store, looking at the many object.

Then, he bumped into Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Neville!," Hermione gasped, hugging him.

"Hey," Neville replied.

Harry and Ron stared at Neville with unblinking eyes. Then, they licked their lips unconsciously.

Neville blushed bright pink.

"Neville....wh-what happened to you?!," Hermione asked.

Neville raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Is something wrong?"

"Bloody Hell Neville your going to get raped!," Ron said. Hermione stepped on his foot.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, Neville, Ron was being stupid...," Harry said, giving a sharp glare to Ron. "He means your doing really good for yourself..."

"Oh..."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four. Then, Hermione spoke up. "Neville, would you like to accompany us to the Three Broom Sticks?"

Neville thought over it, and then nodded. "Sure."

-

Neville sat down in a se at next to Harry. Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side.

"So how has your summer been, Neville?," Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh, besides for me sulking over my Grandma's death, it was fine," Neville said.

"I didn't know...," Hermione whispered.

"Most don't care," Neville replied. "How was yours?"

"Mine was okay. Did some traveling. There was this one time...."

Hermione spoke on and on, and Neville fake-payed attention to her. He kept noticing the looks Harry was giving him. It was slightly disturbing.

The waitress finally came up. "What can i get you four?," she asked tartly.

"Butterbeer," Ron said.

"Butterbeer," Hermione agreed.

"Butterbeer," Harry said.

"Firewhisky."

His three friends heads snapped back to stare at him. "Neville—," Hermione said.

"Uhm Sir, may i see your license?," the waitress asked, a little nervous.

Neville nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out the card, putting it right up into her face.

Usually, they wouldn't care about someone under aged drinking, but you should always be careful.

The waitress nodded. "Three butterbeers and one firewhisky coming up!," she said, leaving.

Neville three friends stared at him in shock. "How did you do that?!," Ron asked. "I want a firewhisky too!"

Neville simply smiled at him, slipping the card back into his wallet.

"I can't believe you did that," Hermione nagged him.

Neville rolled his eyes. "But i did."

The waitress came back with their drinks.

Neville was drinking down his cup when he felt a hand skim over his crotch. He chocked on his drink, and then pulled his lips away, coughing into his arm.

"Are you alright?," Hermione asked, worried.

Neville's eyes darted to Harry, who was staring at the glass window behind Hermione. His hand was reached over into Neville's lap.

"Yeah...," Neville said. Harry smirked.

Harry started groping Neville's crotch, and Neville felt uncomfortable.

"Stop," he whispered before taking another swig of his drink.

But Harry didn't stop. He just smirked wider as he felt Neville's hardness, massaging it.

Finally, Neville slammed down his empty cup and stood up.

"I got to go," he said, pushing in his chair and leaving without another word.

* * *

I was sitting on an old, worn, rickety chair, my leg crossed over the other and my eyes set on the foggy window in front of me. My fork penetrated the scone, and the silver screeched lightly against the plate when it went all the way through. I brought the sweet biscuit up to my mouth, and my mouth engulfed it. I chewed slowly, taking in the rich flavors. A tea plate was floating besides me; the tea still steaming. I leave for Hogwarts in two days.

My foot was tapping in the air, a habit it had.

Outside, past the murky window was a brewing storm. The sky was black; the gigantic gray clouds refused to let even a peak of the sun through. Outside was slightly chilly and humid—to very bad combinations.

**(NP)**

_Hell_, Neville thought spicely, _If there's any vampires around here, todays a holiday._

There hadn't been one drop of rain since summer began. It had been hot and sizzling, sometimes humid, sometimes dry and windy. This was not good for the grass obviously, and many had to put water charms on it to keep it nutritioned. No that it matter; most shops were rundown by now. People were leaving Diagon Alley for good—It was good that i got my stuff when i did.

It was horrible and extremely sad, really.

Anyway, there was some good perks to the heated weather also. Neville had been working out—aerobics. He would go down to a field most days and jog and stretch, determined to lose any baby fat he had.

Neville was scanning the ground for people. Most were moving frantically—no one wanted to be killed. As expected. They kept their heads down and walked quickly.

Then, Neville spotted another group. They were in black cloaks, and their hoods were up. They moved normally; they weren't scared.

Neville stared at them, confused. He slowly uncrossed his legs, standing up. He placed the plate on the tea plate, and then his hands placed on the glass, him looking down.

They were walking towards his direction. To the leaky cauldron.

Then, a head tilted back. The mans hood fell, and their stood Lucius Malfoy. His silver-blonde hair gleamed from an unknown source, and his eyes sparked with amusement as they bored into Neville's.

Neville was rendered speechless—his mouth dropped. Neville's eyes widened. Death Eaters.

_Their after me!_, Neville gasped, swiftly turning around.

He was met by a Death Eater, who had been right behind him.

Neville stared at him in horror.

He glanced over at his wand, which was on the table.

"Tut. Tut. Tut." The Death Eater in front of him stepped away, revealing Lucius.

Lucius smiled at Neville, walking over to the table besides Neville's bed. He reached out for the wand, but it flew away from him.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking back to Neville. "What's this? Your wand doesn't seem to like me, Longbottom."

Neville bit the inside of his lip, trying to keep a strait face.

"You know," Lucius said icily, walking over Neville. He placed a finger under the boys chin, lifting it up so their eyes clashed together. "I don't like people who's wands don't like me."

"Well then your just a spoiled little brat then!," Neville spat, which he immediately regretted.

Lucius stared at him, slightly taken back for a moment. Then his already cold eyes narrowed.

"Crucio," he said emotionlessly.

Neville knees buckled. He grabbed onto his burning stomach, falling over. He gritted his teeth, trying to keep the screams that wanted to be released from his mouth so bad.

After a while, he started screaming, as his mind couldn't take it anymore. His body was on fire with an icy hot flame that wouldn't go away no matter how much he wanted it to.

"STOP!," Neville screamed and sobbed at the same time, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lucius and the other death eaters simply laughed, watching the boy wither in pain.

This went on for forty minutes, and they were starting to get annoyed.

Even though the boy said 'stop' and 'no', he didn't beg for it.

Lucius stopped the crucio and Neville gasped, curling into a tight ball, panting.

"How bout we fuck him, hm?," one Death Eater asked.

Lucius smiled. "Perfect."

Neville's clothes were ripped off his body instantly, and his legs were spread. Lucius unsheathed his cock, and rammed it into Neville.

Neville screamed, but that wasn't what made Lucius pause.

Neville's cock was tattooed. A snake spiraled up it, and it tongue was out, imprinted on his slit.

Lucius stared at it for a moment, and then began to restlessly pound into the boy, making him scream.

"NO!," he screeched. "STOP IT!"

Neville's protest were muffled when a Death Eater grabbed a hold of his head and then shoved his cock into Neville's mouth, pounding it inside him.

Tears streamed down Neville's cheeks as the Death Eaters rapped him.

They used him; dirtied him.

Lucius started jerking off Neville as he pounded in him, and then finally, he released his sour cum inside Neville.

The other Death Eater came into Neville's mouth, groaning in pleasure. It flowed over Neville's lips when Neville refused to swallow it. The Death Eater pulled out Neville's mouth, and Neville coughed, trying to curl up into another ball.

But they refused it to him. They used him and used him, raped him. It was pain to another level.

But Neville didn't once beg them. Not once.

_Jake_, he sobbed. _Collin...Len...please help me...._

-

Finally, the Death Eaters stopped torturing him and raping him and then kicked him in the side.

"Bitch!," the screamed. They taunted him with horrible names, and Neville cried harder.

Finally, the Death Eaters left. All but Lucius.

Lucius gazed over Neville's trembling body, and he smirked. "Crucio," he whispered, throwing Neville's wand at him. It hit Neville on his head, and then fell to the ground to side of him.

Then, Lucius left the room, leaving Neville with the horrible, forbidden curse.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open to the darkness. My body ached and it felt like every bone and muscle in my body had been shattered into pieces.

_Im sssssorry massssteerrr_, Jake hissed.

Neville shook his head, but stopped immediately. He slowly, very slowly, sat up. _"You were only following my orders. No matter what, if the dark is here, no matter how much i plead, you must not come unless i say 'come'. Thank you, i know it must have been painful." _

_Ohh massssterrr_, Len said, coiling herself around my arm. Snakes began wrapping themselves around my body, comforting me.

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back. _"I will revenge," _I whispered.

* * *

**Wow, sorry for spelling mistakes and grammar issues and opposing information. **

Should i continue this?


	2. Chapter 2

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, not eating. The first years had just finished being sorted, Dumbledore had finished his speech, and now the table were full with delicious and delectable savory dinner.

Neville noticed many people failed to be there; there parents most likely wanted to protect them.

Neville snorted. Like they could.

Neville continued to notice the many glances he was getting from the head professor, and he bit his tongue to stop from gritting his teeth.

The geezer was finally catching onto him and his abilities; he had to give the guy props, Neville was very good at hiding himself. After all, no one expected Neville to have the abilities he had.

It wasn't as if Neville had something against Dumbledore; he just didn't like the fact Dumbledore was a secretive and tricky person to deal with.

_Im helping you, git_, he thought bitterly, seeing the shine in the icy-grey eyes of the professor.

But Dumbledore was not the only one glancing at him.

Half the student body was. Obviously, they saw the changes in Neville's features. Neville simply rolled his eyes at this fact.

He didn't change for them. He changed for himself, and for the future of mankind.

Neville could hear the whispers of them; their lust gazes.

"I was planning to use the chocolates on Harry, but i think I've changed my mind...!," One murmured.

Neville couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up, causing an abrupt silence through the hall. Neville swung his thin, muscular legs over the table and walked out the great hall, his cloak billowing behind him and his shoes tapping against the ground.

The doors shut with a loud _clank! _and Neville made his way towards the Gryffindor Common Room silently.

The fat lady was staring at herself in a mirror. _Conceited as always_, Neville thought bitterly.

Neville held out his wand.

_The password is Seferus_, a voice said in the back of his mind.

"Seferus," Neville spoke.

The Fat Lady rose an eyebrow. Then, the door swung open, admitting Neville to the red and gold common room.

Neville walked in.

He climbed up the stares and into his regular dorm, which he shared with Seamus, Dean, Potter, and Ron.

_Potter....._

Had Neville always called him that?

No, he hadn't.......

Neville sighed shaking his head.

He needed recruiters.

He had to make both Dumbledore and Voldemort oblivious to what he was doing.

How he was saving people.

How he would be......killing people.

How his whole life would be a secret and he would have to lie to everyone around him—not like that was different from what he was already doing and has been doing for the past few years.

Neville had to change, and he did change. For the good.

Dumbledore would except the opposite—might even expel him from Hogwarts.

But that didn't matter. That would make it easier.

Even veritaserum didn't work against him. Yes, Neville had found a cure for that evil potion.

Your brain is the strongest thing in your body. It controls your body. The potion tries to take over your brain and tell you to say the truth of your whole life.

All your brain needs to do is say 'No'.

People try to do it all the name, but they really just want to spit it all out. Your brain is the strongest, _and _weakest part of your body.

And the fact that Neville could control people helped too.

Neville sighed and changed into silver lounge pants and a black, tight t-top.

He closed the curtains on his four poster bed and then got under the covers, falling asleep with ease.

* * *

Neville's eyes flashed open when he felt something move on him. He quickly brought himself up on his elbows, looking down.

Right there in front of him, straddling his waist, was Harry Potter himself.

Harry ran a hand along Neville's chest, smirking. "You're a light sleeper now," he whispered.

"What the bloody fuck?!," Neville whispered back with urgency.

"Don't you get it Neville? I'm going to fuck you senseless, and your going to like it when my big cock fills you up with all my precious prizes," Harry said with lust.

"Get off," Neville growled.

"Nope. I'm going to make your scream in pleasure. I'm going to make you scream my name and beg me—like the bitch you are—to fuck you. I'm going to make you drink my cum and beg for more."

Harry grabbed a hold of Neville's chin, lifting it. "Your going to spread your legs wide and let me slap you raw," he hissed in Neville's ear.

Neville rolled his eyes, officially annoyed. "Your useless to me, Potter," he said monotonously, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

_Go back to your bed, and go to sleep_, Neville commanded with no interest what so ever.

Harry's eyes glazed over and he got off of Neville. He walked back over to his bed, and then seconds later, Neville could hear him snoring.

Neville sighed, falling back to his pillow.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on thinking of nothing.

Finding it impossible to do so, Neville stood up and silently walked out of his dorm into the Gryffindor common room, his journal in hand and wand in back pocket.

Looking around, Neville noticed all the frames were sleeping.

Neville pulled his wand out his pocket and pointed at the fire. Without a word, the fire burst into soft crackling flames.

Neville pocketed his wand again and took a seat in a soft red and gold chair, resting his elbow on the arm and setting his chin on his hand in what people would call a 'clever' way.

Neville lifted his head of his hand, staring at the other one as he held it up. Five digits.

Each finger tip; one number. A meaningful number.

It would lock them in. Worse then an Unbreakable vow.

Neville's eyes danced around the room again.

A few eyes were beginning to sleepily open.

Then, "Boy! What are you doing?! It's the dead night!," a woman yelled.

"I had issues sleeping, Ma'am.," Neville replied with ease. His voice was like liquid, and it actually made the woman shudder somewhat.

"Get your rump back to your dorm!," she growled.

Neville's eyes darted around carelessly, before he smirked and stood up. He put out the flame in the fire and then returned to his dorm.

* * *

Neville folded his hands together, resting his chin on them. His eyes gazed deeply at the Slytherin table.

There sat Draco Malfoy. Of course, he wasn't eating. He hasn't been eating much at all for the four weeks they have been back.

Draco is a very valuable person; he is the 'chosen one' for the dark lord.

But Neville could see it in Draco's silver eyes. He didn't want this.

He didn't want to be bound down like a bird in a cage.

He was willing to fight, as long as he could soar high, no limits attached to his wings.

He wanted peace among everyone; even Mudbloods.

As hard as he try to deny it, it's true.

Draco will be one of the most, if not most, valuable pieces in Neville's coven.

"Neville?" A snap sounded in Neville's ears as he saw the thumb and finger collide, causing the skin to make that utterly annoying sound.

Neville looked over to Hermione. "_Yes_," he said in an annoyed tone.

Hermione seemed taken aback by the rude gesture, but Ron came in for her. "Why are you staring at the Slytherin table, Nev?," he asked.

Neville stared at him, before using his smooth voice in intoxicate them. "I was thinking how bloody stupid Malfoy and the rest of those trolls were. I was thinking how they lie to everyone around them and our useless prats."

Ron grinned. "Nice," he said, before turning back to his cereal and chomping it down again.

Neville brought his tea cup up to his lips, and the liquid burned when it touched it. Neville froze.

His eyes became heavy, and he stared inside the cup.

It was still a scar to his mind. Use him as if he were a prostitute.....

He would send a Slytherin to do that job.

Maybe even Draco.

Draco and Neville were alike in that way.

The both had a deep revenge feeling for Lucius Malfoy.

_Smash!_

The tea cup slipped out of Neville's hands slowly, and then fell against the table, cracking into a billion pieces. The hot tea spilled over the food and some over the side on Neville's pant leg.

Neville was currently not breathing as he stared unblinkingly at the table, his eyes glazed over. All sound was gone, except for the loud hisses that rang in his ear.

_Cole's slithered into the tavern, staying close to the walls. His tongue flipped in and out of his mouth, detecting everything around him. Cole slipped into a hole in the floor and slithered through the ground before he slithered out of another hole. His carefully crawled up a stool seat, his smooth scales gliding against the rotting wood. _

Masssssterrr....._, Cole said as his fangs extended towards the death eater's side. _

_Then, Cole jammed his fangs into the Death Eater, releasing his poison. The Death eater screamed his hand recoiling to the spot. Cole had already slithered into another hole and was gone. The Death Eater continued to scream and cause annoying loud noises. Then, he fell back in his seat and hit the floor, his eyes wide and dull, full of fear and pain, and his mouth guzzling bubbly saliva. _

Neville came out of the vision and with a start, blinking. One Death Eater down, he thought with deep satisfaction.

"Neville!," somebody screamed. Neville flinched away roughly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Hermione!," he growled, standing up. He brought back his hand and released it on her cheek, slapping the girl. A pink rose blush formed on Hermione's cheek, and her eyes and mouth were open wide with surprise. "Stop trying to come onto me!," Neville said with dangerous hate before he walked out the great hall swiftly.

The large room was silent in surprise for many moments, before it burst up in whispers. A group of people had crowded around Hermione, who was still shocked senseless. Suddenly, tears leaked in Hermione's eyes, and she pushed past them, sobbing as she ran out the great hall.

-

Neville folded his leg over his other, unconsciously cutting off his circulation. He leaned back in his chair, looking down at the cauldron in front of him. Of course, it was bubbling and it was the wrong color. Neville swore to himself. He hated potions.

Neville picked up the book with one hand, reading it.

It was wrong. All the stuff it told you to do was wrong. Neville looked up to the new potions professor—professor Slughorn.

_What a joke_, Neville thought. Neville's eyes darted around the room.

Many people were pissed right now, and they were yelling out their cauldrons. Most potions were blowing up in their faces.

Neville's eyes landed on Blaise Zabini, an black Italian student. He was staring at the cauldron silently. His eyes were narrowed in confusion in anger, but he failed to say anything.

A table opposite from Blaise was Potter. His potion was going perfectly, and Hermione kept glancing at him, obviously angered.

Neville's eyes narrowed on the textbook, and he noticed there was writing inside it.

Neville smirked. _Potter a cheater. Who would've thought. _

Neville looked back to Blaise, who was now trying to fix his potion.

In all the time Neville has been in Hogwarts, he noticed that Zabini was an excellent potions student.

He even beat Hermione in the OWL's.

Neville observed the Slytherin with careful eyes.

Blaise leaned down carefully and smelled the potion. He looked back in his textbook, and his eyes narrowed in confusion. Then, Blaise closed the book and added a few items to the potion.

He stirred it, going on his instinct. Then, there was a beautiful deep violet potion that matched the same as Harry's.

A slow, fitting smirk stretched across Blaise's lips, and he sat in his chair, not saying a word.

Blaise was _perfect_.

Suddenly, Lavender got furious at Blaise's success, and she dumped a mount of roots inside it.

Blaise's eyes widened. "Stop!," he hissed, grabbing her arm. But it was too late. Now the potion was an ugly green color, and it was boiling insanely.

Lavender smirked. "Take that, slytherin."

Blaise's eyes showed in intense fire of hate, and Neville was sure he was going to hit the girl.

But he didn't. He simple slapped off her hand and carefully dumped the potion in a designated area.

Neville pulled at his chin, smiling devilishly.

* * *

Her.

Megan Jones.

The female, her pink and black hair resting on her shoulder neatly, her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and lips pink with lip stick, was sitting by the lake, looking at it with a longing.

Her fingers played with the pebbles beneath her, and sometimes she would throw one into the water and watch it skid across the icy surface.

Neville walked over to her, sitting down carefully beside her.

Megan didn't flinch; didn't even look at Neville. Just stared out onto the frosty plain, thinking about her family.

They had been killed by Death Eaters the previous year, and ever since then, she's gone into this state of solitude.

They sat there together for two hours strait, watching the river and pebbles and ripples.

Finally, Megan said, "No matter how hard i try, i can not get past four jumps."

Neville, careful not to quickly reply, replied, "Twist your wrist lower and make a quick flick."

The two students eyes met. Neville cautiously reached out and took the smooth rock out her hand. He demonstrated the act, and the rock jumped seven times against the water before it sunk.

Neville picked up another round pebble and handed it to her. "Try it."

Megan nodded and she took it, copying Neville's actions. The stone went eight skids and then stopped.

"Thank you, Neville," Megan said.

"Don't. I've seen you out here. Everyday. Whenever you have a free period—lunch, i guess. You'll walk out here and stare at this lake."

Megan didn't reply, but her eyes lowered, and Neville could see the sorrow in them.

"The Death Eaters..."—Megan flinched—"I'm sorry about what happened to your parents," Neville finished.

Megan nodded slowly, biting her lip. She sniffed. "That's a first."

"What do you mean?"

Megan took a large breath, looking at the sky. "It was because of my family. They—They thought Harry was a lunatic for the he-who-must-not-be-named case. I was stuck in the middle. I mean, this was my family! You trust your family....But Cedric...I knew Cedric. He helped me out with my homework and he worked with my temper and he was the shoulder i could cry on...and he..." Megan's voice caught in her throat. A tear streaked down her cheek.

Neville put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't...Megan, don't hold it in. It's been two years now. You have to let it out," he said sympathetically.

"Y-you wa-won't run away, r-right?," Megan asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"I swear it."

Megan looked into Neville's eyes, and then she burst up in sobs, clenching onto Neville's body. She buried her face in his chest, gripping onto Neville tightly.

"Cedric..!," she cried. "I'm so sorry Cedric!"

Neville stroked the girls hair, comforting her and having no regrets about it.

After an hour or so, Megan had finished crying. Now, her breathing was deep and steady, so obviously, she was sleeping.

Neville picked the thin girl up and walked back to Hogwarts Castle.

Ignoring the gasps inside the castle, Neville brought the girl to the Hufflepuff room.

He accessed through the painting near the kitchens—for he knew ever password to this school—and set her on one of the fat, yellow arm chairs.

"Megan!," most students cried running over to her.

"Quiet!," Neville hissed. "She's sleeping, that's all!"

"Oh..," they murmured. Neville noticed a student—Sam Megalia—stare at her from afar, his eyes full of worry.

_He likes her_, Neville knew immediately.

The Hufflepuffs, far to worried about Megan to care how Neville got inside their common room, paid no attention to Neville as they whispered gossip amongst each other.

Neville walked over to the dirty blonde haired teen. He was very handsome and lanky. A fast runner.

"May i talk to you, Sam?," Neville asked.

"No," was Sam's quick, icy reply. He didn't want to leave Megan.

"I didn't mean now," Neville said, a kind town baked into his tone.

Sam's eyes flashed to Neville. "Okay, when do you want to talk and where?," he asked rudely.

Neville smiled politely. "Tomorrow night at midnight, Astronomy tower."

"Won't we get in trouble, Longbottom?," Sam asked. But his real question was, 'wont _you_ get in trouble, Longbottom?'

Neville was liking this kid more and more. He has a strong sense of loyalty, and he will kill someone if they ever hurt his beloved. Very vengeful of him. Also, he doesn't slack off, and he hates being annoyed. Very timid, but that could easily be controlled.

"No, we wont. Trust me."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, sure, alright. Whatever."

"One last question."

"What?"

"Do you love her?"

Sam was shocked into silence at first. Then, a cute blush ran over his cheeks. "Yeah...i guess i do."

Neville patted the Hufflepuff on the shoulder. "Good luck."

Then, Neville left the comfy common room.

* * *

Neville's sleeves were rolled up to his upper arms and his cloak was discarded in his dorm room. His wand was in his back pocket snugly. Neville chewed on a blueberry pastry, looking around the great hall.

Hermione failed to be beside him ever since the incident three weeks ago, and Neville couldn't care less.

Now, Seamus was beside him, actually being _quiet_.

His eyes kept darting up to Dean, and a soft pink tingle blush was on his cheeks. Dean too kept looking at him, and he had a sketch book on his lap and quil in hand.

He was obviously drawing a picture of Seamus, and was trying to get the right details in his eyes and other delicate featured the boy had.

Neville smiled inwardly at this, knowing he would never in his life have a relationship as cute and cuddly as that.

Neville looked over to the Hufflepuff table. Sam, of course, was sitting beside Megan. Megan's eyes darted to Sam ever so often, taking in Sam's gorgeous features.

Sam, being the brother of Cedric, shared many of Cedric's looks/

Megan was realizing it.

Sam looked up to Neville, catching his eyes. He nodded.

Neville looked over to the ravenclaw table. The Ravenclaw's were the tricky ones. Clever. Too clever.

Mandy Brockleheart caught Neville's eyes with ease. She was an amazing student in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. Also, she was an exceptional actress. Very good in deceiving people.

Next in line was Lisa Turpin. She enjoys reading and writing, and has started a Novel. Her mind picks up details no one else sees, and she is very good with a knife. Neville's seen her cut in Potions. Fast, sharp, precise. Though she doesn't like quick decisions and rather think it out.

Neville watched the two girls from afar, observing their every move. Many was loud and out going—she loved a crowd and friends. Could gain the trust of others.

Lisa was the opposite. She was quite and very careful in her moves. She was a great judge of character, and her metallic green eyes showed nothing about herself.

Both of them were very valuable pieces in Neville's game.

Neville finished his pastry and rubbed his hands together, releasing the crumbs to the floor. He stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

His eyes followed over to the Slytherin table, where Draco was. Draco was leaning against Blaise, deep circles under his eyes. His eyes were shut, and he had a hand clasped to his open ear. Blaise was caressing Draco's back, soothing the boy.

Draco hadn't had a good nights rest for months, and he was breaking under the pressure.

Neville's eyes lowered. He found himself walking over to the Slytherin table.

Blaise looked up at him with piercing eyes. "What?," he asked in a hushed tone, obviously not wanting to disrupt Draco.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?," Neville asked.

"What is it to you?!," Pansy growled, glaring at Neville.

Blaise looked over Neville carefully, and then he nodded once. "Yes. Why?"

"Meet me in the Three Broom Sticks."

Blaise stared at him.

Neville was about to leave when he remembered. "Don't bring Draco with you." Then, Neville turned and walked away.

Blaise stared after the teen, mind bursting with questions.

"Draco," he said, slowly pushing the blonde off him.

Draco groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. "It's time to leave this god forsaken shit hole already?," he asked bitterly, standing up and gathering his stuff.

Blaise smirked. "Your not going to Hogsmeade, correct?"

Draco nodded gruffly. "Damn right. Have fun, pussy." Draco left with nothing else said.

"You are seriously thinking of going to see Longbottom, are you?!," Pansy shrieked quietly.

"I want to know what he has to say," Blaise replied with ease.

Pansy stared at him, and then 'hmf'ed. "Whatever," she said, crossing her hands over her chest and walking away, her nose high in the air.

* * *

Blaise spotted Neville out of the crowd of people in Three Broom Sticks. He walked over to the edge of the bar, taking a seat by him.

"What would you like?," the tender asked.

"Water," Blaise replied, composed.

Neville held out his empty cup. "Another Firewhisky."

Blaise raised any eyebrow. "Drinking?"

"I would consider a liquid going down my throat 'drinking', yes," Neville replied sarcastically.

Blaise grabbed his water, squeezing a lemon in it. He took a small sip. "Why did you call me here?"

"I'm interested in you," Neville replied carelessly.

He crossed a leg over another, setting an elbow on the counter, resting his cheek on it. He gazed at Blaise with trying eyes.

"Excuse me?," Blaise asked, slightly taken back.

"Not like that," Neville replied tartly, as if it was obvious. "I mean, your abilities. They've caught my eye."

Blaise stared at Neville. He knew there was something on with the brown haired teen, but he didn't expect Neville to be like.....this.

"What's that supposed to mean?," Balise questioned, taking another sip from his lemon water. He set down the cup, waiting for Neville's answer.

Neville's hand, like a lightning bolt, grabbed Blaise's left arm, gripping it tightly with piercing fingernails.

Blaise desperately tried to get away, But Neville refused to let go. Neville's stared into Blaise's eyes, and Blaise stared back, his nose flaring.

Neville rolled up Blaise's sleeve and flipped his arm over, revealing the underside. Neville looked down. There lay the dark mark, the snake and skull gleaming against Blaise's dark skin.

A slow smirk came over Neville's lips, and he looked back up to Blaise, who seemed so pissed off he could scream.

Neville tapped Blaise's arm and let go, chuckling to himself.

Blaise quickly rolled his sleeve up, looking around the tavern to see if anyone had seen it. No one had.

"Death Eater, hmm?"

"Shut up!," Blaise growled. "I'm leaving." Blaise was about to get off from his seat, but Neville grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back.

"I won't tell," Neville said softly. "Your secret is safe with me. Your's and Draco's."

Blaise, knowing that Neville knew about them, simply gave in, finding it useless to struggle. "How did you know?," he asked.

"It's obvious," Neville replied.

"How so?"

"It just is."

"And your not going to tell?"

Neville didn't speak for a moment, then, slowly, he started. "No...Blaise....I actually have a proposition for you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "A proposition?"

Neville hummed joyfully, and got up from his seat. He slipped his coat and scarf back on. "Not here, Zabini. It was nice talking to you."

With that, Neville paid the bartended for their drinks, and then left.

His feet crunched against the snow, and a gusty wind passed him, ruffling his hair.

Then, Neville spotted Lisa Turpin by the shrieking shack. She was standing right up to the front door step, staring blankly at the door.

Neville walked up to her, and he was only a few two feet away when she turned around.

Her face resembled one who had a heart attack.

Suddenly, Neville felt his cheek go how and there was a tingly _slap! _noise.

"Bloody hell, Longbottom!," she said through pants. "Don't scare me like that!"

Neville smiled. "S-sorry.."

"Im sorry for slapping you," Lisa apologized.

"I would've done the same thing," Neville replied.

Lisa stared at him credulously.

"No, i mean—"

Lisa put a finger to Neville's lips. "Just shut it, Neville. Before i hurt you."

Neville nodded, and Lisa took her finger away.

"Would you like to walk with me?," Neville asked.

Lisa nodded, and the two began walking.

"I heard about Megan," Lisa said. "I got inspired by it."

"Really now?"

Lisa nodded, pocketing her maroon gloved hands.

"It was very nice of you. I've seen her too. She's so lonely."

"It's expected."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah."

"Not trying to intrude on your personal life, Lisa, but didn't your grandma die from a death eater?"

Lisa nodded, biting her lip. "Yes, very tragic. I didn't know her that well though, so i can't really put the supposed emotions towards it."

"Ah, i understand."

Lisa raised an eyebrow. "It must be harder for you though," she said with an odd softness. "I mean....y-your parents were tortured with the unforgivable curse, and they still didn't tell the Death Eaters any information...and now there...."

"In St. Mungo's," Neville fixed.

Lisa nodded once, fixing her coke-bottle glasses before continuing. "And now your grandmother is dead.....it seems like you have no one. I don't even know how you do it Neville."

"It's because i don't consider myself alone. Even though no one notices me, i keep going on. And sometimes, there are these voices in the back of my head, telling me 'i can do it'."

"Ah..," Lisa murmured. "But now look at you!," she said, her voice brightening from her mellow tone. "Everyone keeps looking at you like your Adonis!"

Neville chuckled at that. "Funny, Lisa. But i am far from that....Malfoy, is adonis."

Lisa giggled. "No.....Yeah, i wont deny that. Even now, with those dark circles under his eyes, he still looks like some sexy vampire!"

The two broke up in laughter, unable to stop their giggling fits.

Finally, they sighed, realizing they were in front of Madam Puddifoot's pink tea shop, and stopping.

"I can't believe this is still up and running," Lisa said, looking at the pink shop. "With how everything's going right now...."

Neville nodded in agreement. "Yeah, surprising...."

Suddenly, Neville saw Lisa close her eyes, leaning in.

Their lips connected. Lisa, realizing Neville wasn't kissing back, opening her eyes slowly.

Neville stared at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry Lisa...."

Lisa quickly leaned back, blushing violently. "S-sorry...."

Neville grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I'm gay Lisa, that's why."

Lisa's hollow eyes brightened immediately. "Oh." She looked back to Neville. "Wh-who do you like?"

Neville couldn't help but blushing. "D-draco...," he whispered.

Lisa stared at him, and then burst up in laughter. She grabbed onto Neville for support laughing her teeth off. "I knew it!"

"Hmpf," was Neville's embarrassed reply.

The two started walking again, a light mood between them. "So..a slytherin?," Lisa asked.

"Yes," Neville replied. "But it doesn't matter what there in, does it?"

Lisa suddenly gasped. She hugged Neville. "Thank you so much! Finally, somebody gets it!"

Neville laughed, and he looked inside Honeydukes Sweetshop. There, he saw Mandy checking out some sweets.

"Hey Lisa, i gotta go talk to someone," Neville said. "Let's keep in touch!," he called as he left her, running into the store.

He pushed past the jumbled people and reached Mandy. She had a Blood-flavored lollipop in her mouth, and she was sucking on it.

"Hey Mandy," Neville said.

"Hi Neville," Mandy replied. "What's up?"

"Mandy, what are your feeling on Lisa?"

Mandy turned to look at Neville, raising an eyebrow. "Lisa Brown? Lisa Call? Lisa Zin? Lisa Turpin?"

"Turpin."

"Oh," Mandy said, rolling her eyes slightly. "She's okay. Why? You want to date her? She has a nice ass."

Neville blushed bright pink. "No! I'm gay!"

Mandy clapped a hand over Neville's mouth as people glanced at them. Mandy waved, smiling. They looked away.

"Don't say that out loud!," she hissed at Neville.

"Sheesh...So, what are your feeling on her?"

"She's okay, like i said. I don't have a grudge against her or anything. That doesn't mean I'm best friends with her either."

"What if," Neville said, picking up an peppermint imp and popping it into his mouth. "You could do a make-over on her?"

Mandy dropped the exploding bonbon in her hand, her mouth reaching the floor. "Really?!," she gasped, looking at Neville.

Neville nodded. "Yep." Suddenly, as he chewed the candy, his mouth started to feel like lava.

"Fire!," he screamed, opening his mouth. A trail of black smoke left it like a volcano. Neville tried to blow it away, and then he started to choke from dryness.

Mandy took a proper step to the left as Neville coughed. Flames extended from his throat into the air.

Neville coughed it out, and all that was left was a dry throat.

"She said she would love one from you," Neville rasped.

Mandy smiled and giggled cheerfully. "Okay! Thanks Neville, i owe you!"

And then Mandy ran off chipperly, skipping onto the white field.

* * *

Neville slipped on his tuxedo, staring at his image in the mirror. He was looking pretty damn-right _fine _in the suit, and he smirked.

Deciding to make amends with Hermione, he slipped out his dorm with three ties on his shoulders.

He knocked on Hermione's dorm room.

The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman wrapped in a light brown dress. "Neville....," Hermione said, her eyes examining the teen.

"I'm sorry that i slapped you, Hermione," Neville said. "I don't know what came over me."

Hermione nodded. "Okay, i understand. Is that it?"

Neville shook his head. "I don't know which tie would go best."

Suddenly, Ginny appeared. She pointed at crimson read one.

"Thanks," Neville said, walking away and slipping on that tie. He set the others on his bed, and then went into the restrooms, spraying on a fresh cologne that was sure to intoxicate.

Neville then made his way to the party, ready to serve. Do to the fact that Neville failed to pay attention at all in Slughorns class, he wasn't invited. But that didn't mean he wasn't coming. He would serve, and be damned if he didn't look sexy doing.

When Neville arrived, he quickly picked up a plate of pastries, smiling at the guest.

The guests continued to stare at him and walk up, leaving their original dates.

Neville barely payed attention, rather focusing on his selected beings.

He had yet to decide on Gryffindor, since most would run to harry the moment they knew.

All he had to do is _hint_ and they would tattle.

That's why Neville had to be deadly precise. One mistake could ruin it all.

Neville found his plate empty after a while, and set it down.

He grabbed another one, not even offering to people since they would rather come up to him—unless they were shy.

To Neville's immediate satisfaction, he saw Lisa. Her black, stringy, flat hair was now full of volume and gorgeous big curls. She was in a tight skimpy dress. It was short, rising above her knees, and it had large bow tie tied in the back. She had four inch black heels on that showed her toes, and she also wore fish net tights. Her lips were bright red, and she had a rosy blush on her cheeks. She had silver earings on, and light eyeshadow. Her nails were done and she was clutching onto a hand-held purse. She was not wearing her coke bottle glasses, so she must've had contacts placed in her eyes.

She was _gorgeous_.

Neville aimlessly handed the try to someone and walked over to her.

"Lisa!," i cried. "Your beautiful!"

Lisa blushed pink. "Th-thank you!" Lisa wrapped her arms around Neville carefully, hugging him. "It's all thanks to Mandy!"

Neville nodded, smiling as they pulled away. "She did an amazing job on you."

"Thanks. You look good too! So sexy! Where's the date?"

Neville chuckled, shaking his head. "I," he said, picking up a tray from whoever was beside him and holding it out, "am a humble server, Madame."

Lisa giggled, taking a small piece of chocolate. "You weren't invited were you? A pity!"

They both laughed, and then separated.

Neville continued to glance at Draco, who was obviously fake smiling. He didn't have a date, nor did Neville expect him to want one. He was talking with Blaise, who was by Pansy.

As Neville continued to watch them, he saw Draco's foot collapse and Draco almost fall. Blaise caught him quickly. "Are you alright?," Blaise whispered.

Draco nodded, pushing him off. "I'm fine," he visibly lied.

Neville walked over to them. "Raspberry Chocolate," he said.

Pansy took one, but Draco and Blaise didn't. Blaise stared directly into Neville's eyes, obviously yearning to know what the proposition was.

"I gotta go," Draco suddenly said, turning on his heel and leaving them.

Neville stared after him, before aimlessly shoving the plate into Blaise's hands and following him.

He made sure to walk swiftly, yet silently. He didn't want to get caught.

Neville heard footsteps behind him, and quickly went into a closet, looking out the large hole.

There he saw Potter, a suspicious expression on his face.

He wanted to know what Draco was doing.

Once Harry was far enough away, Neville opened the closet and walked out, following them.

He saw them go into a restroom, and Neville silently his around the corner of a wall, watching them.

He saw Draco hunched over a sink. His sleeves were rolled up and the faucet was going. He was splashing water against his face. When Draco lifted his head, Neville noticed his eyes were pink, and his breathing was odd.

"M-malfoy?," Harry asked.

Draco's head snapped around, and his wand was pointed at Potter.

"Flipendo!"

Harry quickly dodged it, and it hit a stall door, causing it to fly off it's hinges.

"Incendio!," Harry shouted back, and Draco started running into an opposite direction(since there were two openings to the bathroom)

The mirror caught the fire and shattered.

Harry ran after Draco. He went into a stall and looked down. He saw feet, and then a wand. "Petrificus Totalus!," Draco called. Harry jumped up, and then another spell was aimed towards him.

"Reducto!"

The toilet beside Harry burst open and water started pumping out onto the floors. There were footsteps as both the boys ran out the stalls. Neville followed.

Draco, having gone the wrong way, was stuck at a dead in.

Neville knew what was going to happen next.

Harry pointed his wand at Draco. "SECTUMSEM—"

"CRUCIO!," Neville screamed. Harry's spell was cut off as he wailed, falling to the floor with agonizing cries.

Neville's eyes widened. Not in fear, but in the murderous feeling boiling inside his body.

His eyes flashed over to Draco, who was staring at them wide eyed.

Neville couldn't stand his expression. His hate grew more. All his power vibrated through his wand and landed on Harry who was rolling on the floor, crying and screaming.

Neville couldn't hear anything. His ears were pounding.

"DON'T YOU EVER USE A SPELL AGAINST HIM!!!," Neville screamed wildly, gripping his wand. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE TOUCH HIM!!! YOU FUCKING BITCH!! AVADA KADA—"

Suddenly, Neville was tackled, causing him to stop the death spell. Though Neville failed to notice it, tears we're streaming down his eyes.

"Draco!," he cried, sobbing into Draco's chest, gripping him tightly. He repeated that name over and over, and he refused to let go.

After a while, he felt him become part of a tighter embrace as Draco wrapped his arms around the secret parsletongue, stroking Neville's hair.

* * *

Neville woke up in the hospital. He immediately sat up, looking around. It was bright, even though there were blinds. Neville saw Potter in a bet, his body unmoving. Next to him was Draco.

"Draco..," Neville murmured. He looked around for his wand, and found it beside his cot. "Did they....?"

Draco shook his head. "They didn't check for spells. All they did is immediately send you guys up here. Your only got here last night."

Neville stared at him for a second, and then nodded. "Alright."

He looked around for Madam Promfree, but she failed to be there.

Neville knew what he had to do. "Draco, im going to ask you to close your eyes and ears for five seconds. Okay?"

Draco nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and clasping his hands over his ears.

"_Obliviate_," Neville whispered in parsletongue, and their was a flash as the spell cascaded on Harry and all the Professors scattered around the Castle and possible people who had heard about the incident.

Then, Neville murmured, "_Remake_." He chose a different scenario of last night, saying that Harry accidently used Crucio on himself.

As soon as the spells were done, Draco found himself opening his eyes and letting go of his ears. Wait..why was he doing that? No...why was even in here?

"What the bloody fuck?!," he growled, standing up. "Why the hell am i in here?!"

Neville didn't reply. _I'm sorry Draco_.

He lay there, staring at his hands. Last night he had fucked up. At least he was able to patch it back up.

Draco sneered at Neville, and then slapped him in anger. "I don't know why I'm in here, and personally, i don't fucking care." Then, the teen turned on his heal and walked out the Hospital wing.

Neville sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Gossip filled the halls of Harry using Crucio on himself on accident. He had been 'hallucinating' about Voldemort.

Even Dumbledore believed it, and was taking extra care of Harry.

Neville sat in his common room, which was filled with students. It was the night before Christmas break, and Gryffindor had just one a game against Ravenclaw. Neville, the incident in the past to him now, examined the Gryffindors carefully.

Natasha James.

She used to be in love with Lee Jordan, but got over it after some while. Currently, she loves Blaise Zabini, and had been very pissed during Slughorn's party. Naturally, she is a kind and caring person who studies hard, but she has a temper of a snake, and it is very fiery. She's well at cooking, and has a large sense of fairness among the races. She fights for her beliefs, making her a very brave person. Her worst fear is someone or something slitter hers or somebody else's wrists—or any part of the body.

Last of the 'official and most important' guard was James Greyhound.

James is fair and polite, and has never once gotten in a fight. He hold's his head high and shows he is not afraid. His best subjects are Charms and Music, and to hell with the others. James has a high interest in animals, even though he constantly failed Care of Magical Creatures. James is quiet and yet outgoing, and he is excellent on any instrument. He is a great entertainer. Even though he shows to have a dull mind, he can pick up on many details most don't see. He hates gossip, believing people shouldn't talk behind someone's back, and up to their faces.

So, this was Neville's 'Royal Guard'. Of course, he would use much other beings—pawns—and their memory would get wiped and replaced after something happened.

It was Neville's Royal Guard who would kill death eaters mostly. Very rarely would the pawns.

Neville, wishing to go to sleep, congratulated Rom on a good job done and then went to bed, succumbing himself to the darkness in his mind.

* * *

**Sorry for opposing information, grammatical issues, and spelling issues. **

Please review.

Should i continue this??


	3. Chapter 3

Neville shoved his hands into his pant pockets, walking down the dark Alley. He stared strait ahead of him, though his mind was only conscious to what was behind him, following his every move.

Neville had known he had a tracker for the past three hours. The Death Eater probably thought Neville was drunk right now, since he had been watching Neville inside Hogshead, gulping down drink after drink.

Neville was not holding onto his wand, even though his fingers brushed against it lightly.

Suddenly, Neville was slammed against the wall. The man gripped his hair tightly, shoving Neville's cheek into the stone.

"What the bloody fu—"

Neville's words were cut of when the man suddenly ripped open the back of Neville's pants and shorts, revealing his considerably 'tight' ass.

'_Keep calm_,' Neville told himself . '_Make him believe you don't want this_.'

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!," Neville screamed loudly. "HELP! SOMEBODY—"

Neville's face was slammed against the wall again. "Shut it, bitch," he growled in Neville's ear.

Neville fake whimpered, and his mind was like a clock. Damn, this guy was slow. But when your waiting for something, isn't it always?

Neville listened as the man unzipped his pants and there was a light 'thud' as the man's erect erection was released.

Out of the corner of Neville's eyes, Neville noticed another man appear. 'Finally,' Neville thought.

The man had a wizard camera, and it was aimed towards Neville.

'Lovely,' Neville thought with bitterly.

The man holding Neville grabbed his but cheeks and spread them apart, revealing Neville's pucker.

He whistled, and Neville could feel his grin. Then, the Death Eater shoved his cock up in Neville, and Neville screamed in pain.

He flinched, gasping as he felt himself tear.

He bit down on his lip hard, trying not to cry from the pressure.

This man could've at least fucking prepared him!

Well, he _was _a Death Eater.

And Merlin's Beard! This guys cock was fucking gigantic!

The Death Eater started a fast pace, and kept it.

He gripped on Neville's hips, groaning in pleasure.

"Oh yeah! Your so tight and warm!," he groaned.

With every ram, Neville winced in pain.

Then, the Death Eater's quickened, his moans coming at faster.

Neville waited.

The Death Eater holding the camera was officially hard now, and let the camera float as he started jerking off to the sight.

Neville was officially disgusted.

Could Death Eater's be anymore perverted?!

All they cared about was murder and rape and torture!

This is why Neville Longbottom was going to kill them.

Neville could feel it; the man was going to come in 3. 4 seconds.

Neville's hands slipped into his pocket and he took out his wand slowly. Both of Voldemort's pawns were too busy to notice.

One second away, just when Neville's could feel the semen just dribbling out the Death Eater's cock, Neville held up his wand, screaming,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

There was a blinding green, and Neville closed his eyes.

He both Death Eater's hit the ground, the man fucking him pulled out in this course.

Neville sighed, and he did a spell, re-knitting his clothing. His ass was clean; hallelujah.

Neville looked at the Death Eater's with boredom written clearly on his face.

They were dead; no breathing.

Neville ripped open their clothes with a spell, and then inscribed five symbols into their skin at their heart.

Neville pocketed his wand and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

I took a train out of Diagon Alley and into the complete muggle world two days after that.

I was still kind of tired, since i continued to have visions that night. I mostly stayed in the shadows of the city, not buying anything because i had no money i could actually use there in the first place.

I didn't need a place to stay, since i could take the knightbus back to Diagon Alley. The muggle world sure was pretty. The muggles had all these amazing appliances for music and television, and they used lightning to power machines. They used wooden, unfeathered writing utensils with a stick of lead in the middle, and it was erasable!

The muggle world was truly amazing, and i didn't mind watching it.

After many hours, it was night.

Time to kill.

I stayed in a corner of a dark alley, waiting. A saw hookers and prostitutes walk around, waiting to get picked up.

Finding a spray can by a trash can, i began my plan. It was half empty, and a bright red color.

Taking it and shaking it up, i wrote a random 'x' with a line going through the middle right above a gang sign on the wall.

After an hour or so, a saw a gang coming my way. I put my hands in my pocket, smirking and waiting.

When they were in full site, only ten feet away, i saw guns. They were all pointed at me, the guys looked pissed.

A guy pulled a trigger, but he missed me, and it his a trash can.

I pulled out my wand and with a simple flick, just as they were about to shoot, i said with ease, "Avada Kedavra."

Another blinding green flash appeared, and then all of the gang members there dropped to the ground, dead.

Hiding the unforgivable curse like i did the night before, i pocketed my wand and started walking away.

A saw a store with a bright light on. I walked in, finding it was a jewelry store.

There was a muggle woman with rectangular glasses picking at her nails, sitting in a chair.

She greeted me when i walked in, and asked if i needed help.

I said i was just looking and she nodded.

I walked around the store, looking through the glass at all the items.

I was about to give up when i found a beautiful necklace. It was on a light silver chain, and had an ovular pendant. It had a dark blue stone in it.

"Excuse me?," i asked.

The woman walked over, looking at the object. She smiled. "A nice eye, eh? That is the hope diamond."

**(NP)**

Neville raised an eyebrow. "Hope diamond?"

The woman nodded. "Yep. Everyone who has owned this diamond has had the worst luck. Everyone dies around them, and they usually die too."

Neville was interested. "Ah," he murmured.

"And see that ring beside it?," The woman said, pointed at a same shaded blue and gold ring. "That's the death ring. It's the hope rings sister."

"I see. How much does it cost?"

"12.4 billion dollars," the woman replied with a smile.

"Oh," Neville said, frowning. He looked at the cameras, and then to the lady.

In easy parsletongue, Neville said calmly. _"Give me both." _

The woman's eyes glazed over. She opened the cabinet and took both objects out carefully, putting them in special bags. Then, she put it by the register. "Money...," she mumbled.

"_Take the money from William Henry Gates the Second_."

The woman used the rich mans account to pay for the objects, being the man was a member of that certain store.

Neville took the bag, and made his last order. _"Leave this store in fifteen minutes, and drown yourself in a lake."_

With that, Neville turned on his heal and left the store, bag in hand.

._.

Neville took a spot by an abandoned building.

"_Cole," _he whispered.

A minute later, Cole slithered up to him, setting Neville's journal on his lap.

"_Thank you," _Neville said.

_Of courssssse masssssterrr_.

Neville said the password to open the book, and then flipped through the pages.

A spell was writing on the back page of the book in red ink.

Neville took out the two pieces of jewelry pieces he had bought. He set them on his lap, and then pulled out his wand.

He put the tip of his wand to his head, and took in a shaky breath.

It was then that he felt it all. The coldness surrounding him. The snow he was sitting in. The numbness in his body.

Neville opened his closed eyes, and then started saying the forbidden spell.

His lips were numb, and his tongue hurt as he recited it into the cold air, his voice only a whisper.

His forced himself to go through the whole spell, to say it all correctly. If he messed up, he would die.

When he was finished, their was a light glow on the tip of wand.

Neville slowly moved his wand in inch away from his heart.

He let out a hitched gasp as he felt part of his soul being extracted from his body.

Pain numbed his brain, visions of blood and bodies and green flashes filled his mind.

Then, it was all out. Neville slowly opened his tightly shut eyes to see it.

At the tip of his wand, moving as if it was windy, flowed a black spiritual string.

Neville stared at it, and then with trembling finger, picked up the hope diamond necklace.

Then, he slowly put the tip of his wand to the pendant. The string of his tainted soul was sucked into the pendant, until there was nothing left.

Neville let out his frozen breath.

He had to hold back his tears.

He repeated this spell again, and he had to particularly shout at himself not to cry out or let tears slip.

He put the next black string in the Death Ring.

Once it was done, Neville dropped his wand. He hunched over, one hand clenching his waist, the other gripping his head.

Then, he let out a blood curdling scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Tears started to stream out of Neville's eyes, and his breath came out in short hitches. He began to scream again.

He screamed till his throat was raw, and then he started screaming again. All this pain going through his body like an icy fire. His head felt like much. He screamed and screamed at his cried.

He had just created to Horcrux's. He had just killed so many people.

Finally, Neville stopped screaming, falling over. His whole body was twitching and his eyes were heavy.

With weak, trembling fingers, Neville grabbed the Necklace and placed it over his head. Then, he took the ring, and slipped it on his finger. He grabbed his wand and put into his inside jacket pocket.

Then, he fell asleep, trembling in the frigid weather.

* * *

I lay on his bed in Leaky Cauldron, playing with the Death Ring on my finger.

What a lovely gift it would be to give to Draco, yes? A part of my soul....

I shuddered as his body gave an involuntary spark of energy zip through my spine.

I had to have killed at least twelve people last night.

But if I hadn't, they would've been dead anyway.

This was all for his plan. For the future. For the magical kind. For mankind.

They should be happy. They sacrificed themselves for the good of the world.

Collin and Makayla were rested on my lap, somehow keeping me warm.

They had felt all my pain when i split my soul. All my emotions were theirs.

They knew what i had gone through; what i had felt.

They loved me, so they comforted me. They didn't even have to speak. They just had to be there, curled up on me.

I wondered what my parents would think if they knew about all the stuff i was doing.

I would probably be disowned.

Grandma probably already disowned me up in heaven. But she's dead.

She can't.

Sucks for her.

No one knows about what I've done with this wand of my mind. My wand is a secret to the world, just like my mind and body.

No one knows about what I've done with this magical object. Even if i didn't use the 'erase' spell, or any other, i have, with great confidence, a feeling that this wand is very special. I feel as though it holds my spells within itself.

This wand is something else, that's all i can say.

I sigh, blinking slowly.

What am I?

Am i evil?

Demonic for killing all those people?

Or am i an angel?

Am i holy for devising a plan to kill voldemort?

A god?

I don't know. It scares me sometimes, but i know i can't be afraid. I have to be bold and strong, and stick up for my actions.

When i do die, after my work is done, I'll probably go to hell for what I've done.

But at least i know.....at least i know that i saved the world.

* * *

I'm leaving for Hogwarts again tomorrow. I will learn how to apparate.

I'll bring extra money for my Royal Guard, encase they don't have enough.

Seven Galleons.

What a rip off.

I'll also get licenses for each of us, saying how they don't have the same ability i do.

It is said that you can't apparate in Hogwarts, due to it's barrier.

I believe that to be lie. I can most likely break a hole in that barrier with ease.

When my Royal Guard gets there mark, the power of breaking will be inscribed in there bodies so they can move around easily.

Playing dirty for justice.

I will teach Draco, Sam, Megan and James myself, since there birthday is later, and you have to be seventeen to learn.

Actually, Blaise will most likely teach them. Blaise will be the first one i recruit, and then Draco.

After having that talk with Sam at the Astronomy tower, he will actually probably go before Draco, with Megan.

The Rest will fit in somewhere.

Sighing, i blow the candle out, getting under my bed covers.

It's been such a hard two weeks, doing all that I've done.

Not trying to brag about it, but it's true.

It's been painful and mind-eating.

Too much work for a seventeen year old.

So, before i go to sleep, i think a pleasurable five minutes is in order.

* * *

Neville was sitting at Gryffindor table when he saw Blaise get up to leave. As Blaise was putting his pack over his shoulder, he glanced over to Neville. Their eyes clashed together.

Finally, after many seconds, Blaise's gaze broke apart from Neville's, and he walked away.

Neville looked around, and then got up too, following Blaise out the Great Hall.

He traced Blaise into an empty hall, where Blaise leaned against the wall, not looking at Neville.

"I want to know the proposition," he said monotonously.

"Power."

Blaise's cat like eyes flashed over to Neville. "What?"

Neville stared at him with a strait face, not revealing anything. "Power." He held out his hand, as if he was holding something. "Freedom." Neville clenched his hand.

"Power and Freedom?," Blaise asked, confused and a little bit intimidated.

Neville nodded, and he got closer to Blaise, holding out his hand. Blaise quickly caught sight of the glyphs on Neville's finger tips. They were etched into his skin, specifically cut there.

Blaise, to concentrated on Neville's hand, was shocked when he felt Neville's mouth centimeters away from his ear. "I can take that away," Neville whispered softly, his hand crawling to Blaise's left arm and running his fingers upon it. "You wont be his pawn anymore, Blaise Zabini. He will never be able to touch you again. Never be able to read you mind or control you or force you to do anything."

"What are you talking about?" Blaise was surprised at the tone in his voice and how......small....it was.

"You know what im talking about," Neville whispered.

Blaise blinked. His heart was racing for some reason, and his mind was moving slowly. "I..."

"I can bring happiness among you, Blaise. You will be able to have you revenge on the Death Eaters, and Dumbledore's army."

"The Dark Lord..."

"Will no nothing," Neville said. "He won't be able to touch you. You will not belong to him."

"But how...?"

Neville pulled back, looking into Blaise's eyes fiercely. "You will be apart of my Royal Guard. I will mark you as my own."

Blaise gritted his teeth. "But isn't that the same —"

"No," Neville said. "I will not invade your mind and force you to do something. You will _want _to do it. You will _want _to take revenge on them. You will _want _to kill them because you _want _a promising, good future."

"Longbottom how do you—?!"

"Hush," Neville whispered.

Blaise felt his emotions go on range when that liquid voice filled his ears. It was like Neville was infesting his mind.

His dark, clouded mind.

But now, there were rays of sunlight peaking through those black clouds. The clouds were quickly retreating, forming a haven for the bright sun, which gleamed down on his mind.

It was ad if....there was _hope_

Blaise slowly grabbed Neville's robe, clenching onto it tightly. "You swear...," he whispered, barely audible. "You _swear _that all you said to me is true? You _swear _that i will be free from him?!"

Neville nodded slowly. "Yes, Blaise, i swear."

Blaise let out a hitched breath, and he let go of Neville. He nodded, blinking once. "Okay, Longbottom. I will let you mark me."

Neville nodded , smiling inwardly.

"Follow me."

* * *

Blaise was starting to fall, but Neville caught him.

Blaise was trembling violently, and his hands crawled up Neville's shirt, to the necklace he had laced around his neck. Blaise gripped it tightly.

"Y-you m-made two....," He whispered.

"I suggest you relax," Neville said, setting Blaise down on an old, beaten up couch carefully.

Blaise nodded once, still trembling. His fingers were bleeding, staining the couch and floor.

"Ferula," Neville said, and bandages wrapped around Blaise's hands.

"D-draco...."

Neville nodded. "Yes. I'm going to save him."

Blaise didn't say anything.

Neville sighed, pocketing his wand. " What i have put on you is worse then the Unbreakable Vow. Your powers have been extended, and you can do many things you couldn't do before. You will die if you tell anyone what I'm doing." Neville pat Blaise's shoulder. "But, you are free."

Neville turned on his heal, and walked away.

._.

Blaise listened to Neville's fading footsteps, his mind buzzing. His heart felt as if a million pounds had been lifted of it. His brain was soaring.

Blaise didn't feel burdened at all by the fact of being part of Neville's 'Royal Guard'.

He actually.....was _glad _he was chosen. He didn't know why, but he was.

Blaise's finger tips were searing though, and visions of Neville's murders were planted in his mind.

But Blaise wasn't afraid of it. It seemed like destiny. He knew what Neville was thinking when he killed them, what was happening to his heart. His soul. He had felt the numbing pain when Neville had split his soul into the ring on his middle finger and into the necklace along his neck.

He had seen and heard the sounds of hissing snakes; parsletounge.

Neville was slowly giving up his whole life for the good of the future. Risking his mind and soul.... just for the sake of other.

Neville was the bravest man Blaise had ever seen or heard of in his whole life.

Blaise slowly rolled up his left arms sleeve, turning his arm over.

His skin was bare; no mark. No imprint of blackness.

There was no skull with a snake, just smooth, chocolate skin.

Blaise's breath hitched as he ran his fingers across the even skin, staring at it as if it was holy.

When Blaise probed his mind, he felt no other presence there, except the light, free feeling of Neville.

He didn't feel the dark power of Lord Voldemort. He wasn't afraid. He wasn't scared.

He was free.

* * *

"I'm not doing it!," Sam growled. He clenched his book tightly, shaking his head. Megan held onto his arm tightly. They had advanced in their relationship over winter break, and now they were dating.

Neville sighed. 'I don't want to force them, but if i have to...' "Why not?," Neville asked calmly.

"I'm not going to give my soul to you!"

Neville rolled his head. "Your not giving your soul to me. I swear to you both that I'm not trying to force you to do this."

"You lying!"

"No, I'm not lying. Don't you want to be free sam? Don't you want to have a good future?! Don't you want _revenge_?!"

Sam's breath hitched. "Sh-shut up.."

'If i can get Megan to come, this so will he.' Neville turned to Megan, looking at her with fierce eyes. "Megan, please. For your family. For Cedric." Tears brimmed in Megan's eyes, and Sam held her tighter then he already was.

"How _dare _you?!," Sam hissed. "How dare you talk about my brother to her! How dare you talk about her family!"

Neville stared calmly at the scene in front of him.

Then, after Megan's small fit of sobs, she turned to Neville. She slowly held out a trembling hand.

Neville smiled inwardly.

"Megan you can't be—"

Megan cut off Sam's protests. "I have to do it. I have to bring pride on my family again. I have to revenge Cedric's death. I have to help all those little children out there who are losing their families in this dreadful war, Sam. I don't trust Potter, and you know that. I have to trust Neville. And I know Neville wont bring me down. So please—" a tear streaked down Megan's cheek—"come with me."

Sam stared at her for the longest time, his thoughts buzzing in his head.

Finally, he let out a defeated breath. "O-okay Megan. For you."

Sam turned to Neville with a sharp glare. "Mark us."

Neville nodded, and he led them away from the empty classroom.

* * *

'I need to get laid,' Neville thought with bitterness as he slumped in a fat Gryffindor seat. His hormones were ranging on extreme, and Neville had yet to make actual 'love.'

He wanted to snog his brains to mush— to bad they already were mush.

Neville's finger tips were searing with lively pain. He knew it would dull out, but he couldn't help but wince inwardly at the feeling. His mind was going extra one-track mode right now, due to the fact he had committed two marking in under a one week time period.

Neville was the one who took most of the pain when he marked, due to form of spell it was. And right now, because of his soul being split, it made it all the worse.

Neville held up his hand, examining it. His skin was chalk white, but it was sparkling against the light— like a vampire from a novel called 'Twilight'. (Neville had been fairly interested in the series, having read all four books in a week)

(A/n: I know it's way off time period, but who gives a fuck?)

Also, Neville's eyes now changed colors during the day. It was rare to see Neville's eyes the same color now, due to that fact. It was most likely a mixture of Hazel and green, or blue and chocolate brown.

When Neville was using a fairly difficult spell, or a spell he made on his own, both his eyes would grow a murderous red.

This was all because the Horcrux.

But unlike Voldemort, Neville did not turn out serpant-like. He didn't turn out looking revolting or disgusting.

Neville grew gorgeous. He looked like an angel.

But he looked so beautiful, most were afraid of him—just like Draco Malfoy.

Draco, being born one-fourth veela, was cursed with a beautiful body and face. His sour attitude most likely helped turning people away from him.

But Neville could see right through that thin armor. So many cracks.....All Neville had to do was just brush against the glass and it would shatter into a billion pieces.

Neville sighed, craning his head back to look at the outdated Quidditch framed picture. The seeker was hovering there, and the snitch was zipping around him.

Neville followed it with his eyes, and he wanted to crush it. It was so annoying....

"Neville."

Neville's head snapped around at the call of his name. He saw Harry in front of him.

"What is it?," Neville asked.

Harry leaned down, and his hand cupped Neville's crotch. It was then that Neville noticed he had a random hormonal boner. Harry grinned, liking his lips seductively.

'You have to be kidding me,' Neville though with annoyance. "Harry, will you fucking stop?!," he practically yelled.

Harry simply grinned wider as he started massaging Neville's hard cock. "Why Neville? Stop pushing people away. I'm trying to help you. Let me take care of you."

Neville sighed, shaking his head. "Fine," he said. "If you want to be a little slut, go ahead and suck me off."

Harry frowned. "I'm not a slut."

"Yeah, you are. You keep trying to snog with me."

Harry's eyes narrowed in distaste. He brought his hand back and then firmly slapped Neville. "How dare you?! I'm Harry Potter! The chosen one! My parents died to protect me! Do you know how many people want to get me in bed?!"

Neville snorted. "You're a concieted slutty bitch. You don't know anything about loss Potter. Your parents died, wow. My parents mad right now, and they have no clue who the bloody fuck i am. Try living on, knowing that your parents don't even know you."

Harry's cheeks set ablaze. He punched Neville in the cheek , and then grabbed Neville's hair, pulling him roughly out the chair.

He through Neville to the ground and started kicking him.

Neville didn't go into his mind because that's inpolite. He doesn't like sneaking into people minds. Only if he's specifically aggrivated to no extent. And there was a wizard camera catching all this.

Harry continued to kick and punch Neville, most likely shattering, spraining, or breaking many muscles or bones.

Blood sprang out of Neville's mouth, and he screamed in pain.

Tears brimmed in his eyes.

Harry grabbed Neville's head again, and he wrapped a cloth around Neville's mouth so his cries were muffled.

Harry shred of Neville's clothes, and then looked down at the nude, trembling body.

'So beautiful,' he though, smiling.

'What a horrible way to treat a former DA member,' Neville though in annoyance, rolling his eyes. He had stopped coming to the meeting, not that anyone noticed.

Harry grabbed Neville's legs and spread them wide, revealing Neville's pink pucker.

Neville unsheathed his hard cock, and he slammed it inside Neville, ripping Neville's insides.

Neville screamed, but it was muffled. Tears shed from his eyes as Harry pounded inside him.

Harry's hands caressed Neville's body, and then he clenched onto Neville's nipples, tweaking them way too harshly.

Neville winced and flinched, and he shut his eyes tightly.

'This is going to set you back, Potter,' he thought with an inward smirk.

Suddenly, Harry started ramming into him faster, and his fingers were squeezing Neville's nips Neville feared he would rip them off.

He was going to cum soon. Neville, tired of playing damsel in distress, kicked up his legs and rammed his foot into the side of Harry's head.

Harry screamed in pain, pulling out of Neville and falling to the floor.

'Merlin,' Neville though, pulling the cloth out of his mouth. He stepped over the crying harry, grabbing his wand and summoning a towel.

A red towel popped up, and Neville wrapped himself in it.

Then, his owl appeared—which he had named Jasmine. (A/N: i don't remember if i had named the owl, or the gender i had put it as. Sorry T_T)

Jasmine fluttered over to a table, where the camera was.

Neville strapped the small device around Jasmine's leg, and ordered her to go to Dumbledore's office immediately. Jasmine took off.

Neville sighed, looking at the still-crying Harry.

Neville kicked him in the back of his head, and Neville went unconscious. "Bloody bastard," Neville hissed, walking up to his room and changing, leaving Harry on the floor.

* * *

No one except the professors knew about what Harry had done, and you could say they weren't particularily elated about it.

Harry now had two months detention, couldn't take the apparation class(even though he couldn't do that already because of his birthday timing) and couldn't take expeditions with Dumbledore for a month.

He now got the cold finger—even worse from Snape.

Neville was doing great. They looked at him with pity, and believed him to be an innocent child.

Looking into Dumbledore's mind, Neville saw the same thing.

So, everything was perfect for Neville.

All he needed to do was Mark Draco, and he could start his first mission.

Neville sat his desk in Potions, writing down notes with a quil. He was barely paying attention, but his hand was moving on it's own.

He was watching Draco with an intense gaze. Draco looked tired and worm, but mostly, annoyed. He wanted to go to sleep, something he hadn't done in such a long time. Watching this, Neville clenched down on his quil. Voldemort was killing Draco from the inside out.

The quil snapped in his hand.

"Shit!," Neville cursed under his breath. He looked down at the quil with anger, glaring at it.

There was a sudden screech, and Neville's head snapped up.

Draco was stuffing his things in his duffle. He was going to leave.

Quickly, without any warning, Draco fled out the dungeons, the door closing with a loud 'clank!' behind him.

Slughorn pretended not to notice, but his eyes did gaze up when Neville too walked out of the room without notice.

Neville followed Draco quickly and quietly, keeping a safe distance.

Draco suddenly stopped, his back on the wall and him sliding down to the floor. Neville stopped too, watching him. He listened as Draco took a breath, and then Draco stood up and started walking again—this time, faster.

Neville had to jog to keep up with him. Draco turned into a bathroom, and Neville watched as he clasped a hand over his mouth, and screamed into it.

He rolled up his left arm sleeve, revealing the Dark Mark.

He turned on the faucet at the sink, and splashed ice cold water on it, trying to get it to stop burning.

Of course, it was no use, but it gave Draco _some _satisfaction.

Draco clenched onto the sink, gripping it tightly.

Neville decided to make himself known. He walked out behind Draco. "Draco," he said in a loud voice.

Draco's head snapped back as fast as a snake, and his breath hitched. Then, he sneered. "Longbottom—ah!" Draco gasped, his hand coiling around the mark on his arm and him wincing. "Shit!," he cursed under his breath.

"You better not tell anyone about this Longbottom!," Draco growled.

"Don't worry," Neville said. "I already knew. I know Blaise had one too."

"_Had_?," Draco asked, picking up on the past tense quickly.

"Yes, I took it away."

"Fuck off."

Neville snorted, and he was suddenly right by Draco. He grabbed Draco's wrists and pinned the teen to the wall.

Draco stared at him, and then he started to struggle. "What the fuck, Longbottom! Get the bloody fuck off me!"

Neville put all his physical strength in to not let go of Draco. "Draco, let me explain."

"No! Get off me!"

"_DRACO. STOP. MOVING." _

Immediately, Draco stopped struggling, paralized.

Neville sighed thankfully. "Now," he said, looking into Draco's eyes. "I have a proposition for you, just like i had for Blaise."

"I don't know what the fuck your—"

"SHUT UP! Listen to me Draco. I'm trying to save you. I will save you."

Draco's eyes widened, and then he diverted his eyes. "Get off me Longbottom."

Neville hissed, then he forced himself to calm down with a sigh. He rested his cheek on Draco's shoulder, and then pressed his body firmly against Draco's, closing his eyes.

Draco's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped. He could feel it; the _hardness _pressing against him.

"Longbottom you—"

Neville hummed in Draco's ear. "It's Neville," he whispered. Neville's face was flushed.

Draco found himself able to move, and his hands slowly slid to his side. "N-Neville..."

Neville moaned. Draco saying his name...it was....it was such a turn on. His erection grew bigger, and his pants felt so tight.

"Please believe me Draco...i want to help you...i helped Blaise...please, let me help you..."

"But he...he chose me..."

Neville groaned lightly. "_I _choose you."

Draco's breath hitched. Then, his eyes slowly fluttered to a close. He wrapped his arms around Neville pressing them together more, revealing he too was erected.

"Draco i want you," Neville whispered in his ear. He nipped at it. "I want you as a lover...i want you as my protector...i need you...please..."

"Okay," Draco said in a hushed voice. "You can have me."

Neville groaned, his head jerking back when he felt Draco's hands grope his buttocks.

"Draco!," Neville moaned. He could feet his pre-cum dribbling from his cock.

One of Draco's hands snaked up Neville's shirt, as the other crawled into him pants. Neville's breath hitched when Draco lightly tugged at one of Neville's nipple, rubbing it between his thumb and index finger. Draco's hand gripped Neville's stiff cock. His thumb kneaded it's head, spreading the pre-cum around.

Neville's hips thrust into Draco's hands as he moaned deeply, which he muffled in Draco's neck.

Draco did a slow pump up Neville's cock, and Neville's mind had a frenzy.

"So good!! Ahh! Nnn so good!," Neville moaned as Draco pumped his cock while fondling his nipple.

Draco smiled at Neville's beautiful moans. Neville's voice was so gorgeous...

Neville gripped Draco's robes tightly, moaning loudest.

He exploded into Draco's hands, covering them with semen.

Draco left Neville pants, bringing his creamy fingers up to his mouth. He plopped one in and sucked on it, his tongue lacing around it, his taste buds aiming to destinguish the taste.

It was almost impossible to describe.

It was extremely sweet, but there was a saltiness to it. There were other unknown flavors that mixed in it, and the outcome = the best thing Draco had ever tasted in his whole life to the mega extreem x fourteen billion.

Draco licked off all the cum off his hand, moaning at the taste.

Then, he looked at Neville, who was blushing, diverting his eyes.

Draco smiled, kissing the boy on the cheek. "Your so cute....the flush of your cheek is like a sea of freshly bloomed roses."

Neville's breath hitched, and his eyes stayed at the ground. "Draco....."

"Neville...."

Then, he looked Draco straitly, his pupils speaking determination. He grabbed Draco's hand.

"I said i would save you from the Dark Lord. Come with me."

Draco nodded, being pulled along by Neville.

* * *

"Draco...? Are you alright...?"

Draco slowly opened his eyes, seeing the face of Neville Longbottom. He looked like an angel....his skin was glowing, his two different shaded eyes....

Draco stared at him with interest. Neville, feeling self conscious, blushed, making Draco's mind have a frenzy.

Draco slowly sat up, and he looked around. His body..it felt..it felt so light.

Draco noticed he had bandages around his fingers, proving that he had just been marked. But he didn't feel that to be bad.....

Draco was suddenly curious. Had Neville spoken the truth?! Was he really gone?!

Draco quickly started to role up his sleeve, but he gasped as his fingertips singed violently.

Neville kneeled beside Draco, grabbing Draco's arm lightly.

All the pain went away quickly as Draco stared into Neville's soft eyes....

Neville started to fold up Draco's sleeve, though he kept the underside down.

Then, once it was all the way rolled up, he flipped Draco's arm over.

Draco had tears in his eyes.

Right in front of him was his arm. His smooth, pale arm. His _clean, beautiful _arm.

Draco brought his hand to his mouth. "I-it's g-g-gone....," he whispered as tears streaked down his cheeks.

He didn't care though. He didn't care if Neville saw him crying.

Draco's heart was thumping painfully against his chest in joy, pounding in his ears.

He immediately took a hold of Neville, embracing him in a tight hug. "Neville!," he sobbed in Neville's shoulder. "Neville i love you so much!"

Neville smiled at those words.

_Neville.....Neville i love you so much! _

* * *

"We call it the three D's students!," Mr. Twycross said loudly so his voice could be heard by all the students. "Destination! Determination! Deliberation!"

The students watched the teacher with deep interest, not wanting to miss a second.

In front of the teacher lay a circular wood frame. "Now watch me!"

Mr. Twycross stepped inside the circle, staring at the students.

"Step one! Fix your mind firmly upon the desired _destination_!" The teacher paused, looking around some more to see if everyone was paying attention.

"Step two! Focus your _determination _to occupy the visualized space! Let your yearning to enter it flood from your mind to every particle of your body."

Another pause.

"Step three! Turn on the spot, feeling your way into nothingness, moving with deliberation!"

Suddenly, there was a loud 'pop!' and Mr. Twycross disappeared.

The students gasped, looking around the Great Hall for him.

Then, a student pointed to him. He was where the Hufflepuff table would be. He had orginally started from the Slytherin.

"Amazing!," everyone whispered.

Neville rolled his eyes.

He glanced over to Blaise, Lisa, Megan, and Natasha. At some point as Neville was watching, their eyes connected.

They had no negative emotions in there eyes against Neville, some even smiled.

Sam had definitely taken a lighter turn towards Neville, and he was one who smiled, revealing the Hufflepuff inside him.

Neville smiled back kindly before he turned back to the circle in front of him.

He stepped inside of it carefully.

He looked around. Manny people were screaming at that ring, and there were already med wizards and witches inside. Ron had splinched his eyebrow. Neville couldn't help but laugh.

Looking back to the ring, Neville focused on a place besides Natasha. Suddenly, there was a loud 'pop!' in his ears, and he appeared beside the girl.

"Hello," Neville greeted.

"Hi," she replied, a bitter taste in her mouth. She still couldn't get the hand of it no matter how hard she tried. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head. "This is stupid."

Neville smirked. "'Tasha, who do you have a crush on?"

"Blaise Zabini? Why?"

Neville pointed at Blaise across the room. "Who is that boy right there?"

Natasha gasped. She closed her eyes tightly, and focused. 'I want to go to Blaise! I want to go to Blaise!'

Suddenly, Natasha felt herself succumbed to a darkness. Then, she opened her eyes, and she felt air.

Natasha gasped, falling. She was caught by cold arms. Natasha slowly opened her squeezed shut eyes, and she met with the face of Blaise Zabini only centimeters away.

Natasha's minty breath hitched. "B-Blaise....."

Suddenly, Blaise did the most gorgeous smile Natasha has ever seen. Natasha practically fainted.

Blaise chuckled lightly, setting the girl up right. "Good job, Tasha."

Neville let his eyes wonder off the cute couple to see Mandy.

Tears were streaming out her eyes, mascara running down her cheeks.

Neville could see why; her left thumb had been dislocated off her body. Neville hoped into a ring and apparated over to her quickly, kneeling beside her. He caressed her blonde hair, hushing her sobs. "It's okay, Mandy. It's okay." A med wiz appeared by her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Mandy popped away, all the way back to her thumb. It snapped back on her, and Mandy let out a sob of joy.

Being the girl Mandy was, she boldly apparated over to Megan, not even thinking about the possible consiquences. Amazingly, Mandy failed to get splinched that time, and she hugged Lisa as if her life depended on it.

Lisa had already successfully apparated, and let herself be squeezed to death by her now-best-friend.

Neville sighed happily, leaning against the wall with a smirk.

* * *

"Blaise and Lisa. I want you two to teach Sam, James, and Megan how to Apparate in the room of Requirement," Neville ordered.

Lisa and Blaise nodded. "Okay."

"What about Draco?," Lisa asked.

Neville smiled, grabbing hold of Draco's forearm. "He is coming with me."

With a wink, Neville disapparated from Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

He gripped onto Draco's arm tightly as they disapparated, making sure if Draco let go, he wouldn't be lost.

Then, they popped into a lightness. Neville and Draco opened there eyes, where they appeared to be in a cave. It smelled of salt water and rotten whatevers.

"Where are we?," Draco asked.

"A special place" was Neville's reply. Neville summoned a razor, and he placed it at his skin.

"No!," Draco yelled, stopped Neville's hand that was about to slice his hand. "I'll do it."

Neville stared at Draco, and then handed the knife over to him. "Okay."

Neville took the razor and bit his lip tightly, staring at his hand as he sliced the skin open.

He flinched when it cut, but did it anyway. When he was done, he was left with a bleeding hand.

"What do i do now?," he asked.

Neville took his wrist and placed his hand along the cave wall, running it across the surface. Draco gasped in pain, but Neville continued. Then, he let go of Draco's hand, and there was a rumble as the cave wall started opening.

"Ferula," Draco said, causing bandages to appear and fold over his skin.

"Come with me," Neville said, leading the way.

"Can you tell me what we're doing?," Draco asked.

Neville nodded this time. "Yes. Dumbledore and Potter will be here in aproxomently six hours. They will be searching for a Horcrux. You know what that is, yes? Okay, good. Right now, it would be impossible to find it unless for me. So, i guess im making their path easier."

"Why? This is Potter!"

Neville immediately froze, and he looked back to Draco, who seemed infuriated at the idea of helping the 'chosen one'.

Neville grit his teeth. "This is the _future_."

Draco's eyes widened for a second, and then lowered to regular size. "Sorry, Neville."

Neville nodded, and smiled. "It's okay. Now"—Neville placed a hand on Draco's chest, pushing him back—"stay close. This is a ledge."

The two climbed and climbed, until they reached a black ending.

"Lumos," they both whispered, holding out their wands. The tips gleamed with light. Neville sent his first gleam out, and it shown towards the back it seemed of the came.

"The Horcrux is down there," Neville said.

"How will they get over there?," Draco asked.

"Boat. Stay back."

Neville flicked his wand towards the water. Bubbles started to form as wood rose above the surface. Then, with another flick, the pieces started coming together to form a boat. A chain was linked to the front, still submerged in the water. Slowly, the boat started to sink back into the water.

Neville grabbed Draco's arm once again, and he apparated expertly across the cave, right where the Horcrux was laying in a bask of black-ish water.

Neville stared at it, but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't tell if it was real, or fake.

"Is that a Horcrux?," Draco asked. He reached in the water and tried to grab the locket, but couldn't.

"I don't know. I don't think it is...."

Suddenly, a vision appeared in Neville's mind. Neville grabbed the bowl, trembling. His eyes rolled back in his head at the strong sense. He could see it clearly. Someone had taken it.....two people.....no....one wizard...one house elf...

The house elf's name was kreacher....the mans name was Regulus Arcturus Black....the man had drunk the potion....he told the elf to take the locket and hide it....the man was pulled down by skeletons.....

Neville gasped, coming out his vision. His head whipped around, and he saw skeletons, climbing out from the water, crawling up their way to Neville and Draco.

Neville tried to apparate, but he found himself unable to.

Suddenly, a bony hand grabbed Draco's ankle, trying to pull him down.

"Draco!," Neville cried, grabbing onto Draco and pulling him back.

"Petrificus Totalus!," Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the skeletons gaining on them.

The inferi didn't seem effected by the body bind spell, and it kept climbing.

Suddenly, Neville felt his ankle drop out from under him, and he started falling.

"Neville!," Draco gasped.

"Stay there!," Neville ordered. "Don't save me! Don't save —"

Neville was succumbed to the water, ruining his last call.

He was being pulled down into the emptyness of the black water, all hope gone. Neville gasped for air, but water instead filled his lungs. He started thrashing, but the being held him down. Neville finally gave up, and he closed his eyes.

He was going to die. He was going to be ripped apart by the skeletons....he was....

Neville's eyes opened wide. Red eyes gleamed brightly through the darkness.

Neville could sense them; his snakes.

Neville saw them gaining on the inferi. The inferi let out loud moans as they back away, letting go of Neville.

_Masssterr_, his snakes called, surrounding him.

A hope sparked in Neville's heart, and he forced himself to swim. Finally, he grabbed onto the rock, climbing up to the air and onto a solid surface.

He coughed out water, and oxygen filled his lungs.

He looked up to Draco, who was hanging onto the bowl, kicking off the skeletons as best as he could.

"_STAY AWAY FROM HIM!," _Neville screame.d

Suddenly, the inferi were blown away. A ring of fire surrounded them, blazing with brightness.

The snakes slithered up the rocks, following their master.

Neville took Draco in a large embrace, tears spilling out his eyes. "I thought I lost you," Draco cried also. "I thought you were gone."

Neville shook his head as he wiped away his tears. He kissed Draco on the lips passionately, before parting.

Then, he looked back to his snakes.

"Collin and Sanctity, can you please stay here?"

_Of coursssse masssterr_, they replied.

"Why?," Draco asked.

"Now that the inferi—the skeletons—had had a taste of us, their going to be excited. They will hold them off long enough for Dumbledore to drink the potion and for Harry to get the fake horcrux."

"Why only two?"

Neville smiled. "That's top secret information."

Draco scowled.

"C'mon," Neville said. "We have to go."

Draco nodded, and then Neville popped them out of the cave.

* * *

"Draco," Neville said, handing the teen a fresh pair of robes.

"Yes?," Draco asked, changing.

"You have to go up there and pretend to still be under Voldemort's control," Neville said.

Draco's eyes widened, and then lowered. "You mean.....you want me to kill Dumbledore like the Dark Lord wants me too?"

Neville shook his head. " No. I have seen it, and Snape will kill Dumbledore, not you. But you still have to act as if you are going to."

"Oh," Draco said.

"And Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to say his name."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Who's name?"

"Voldemort's. Let me hear you say Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Draco."

Draco blushed slightly, and then looked away. "V-voldemort..."

"Say it louder."

"Voldemort...."

"Louder."

"Voldemort."

"Louder."

"VOLDEMORT!," Draco screamed, agitated.

Neville smirked, and pecked Draco on the cheek. "Love you. Be a good actor."

With that, Neville apparated away.

Draco slipped on his robe and pocketed his wand.

Then, he left.

* * *

I have officially gone past my writing limit!

SEVENTEEN PAGES!!!!! WOOOO! (Before it was fourteen)

**Sorry for Grammar mistakes, spelling issues, opposing information, and other crap you guys manage to notice and complain about!**

**REVIEW! Please.**


End file.
